Sakura la luz de akatsuki
by Yami Mei Uchiha
Summary: Sakura y Pein son los únicos sobrevivientes del clan Tukusama o al menos eso creían
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos. **

Capítulo 1

Flash Black

Un niño de 10 años y con pelo rojo se encontraba en la sala de su casa cuidando de su hermanita de 1 año que intentaba caminar.

- Nagato, hijo ven y trae a tu hermana rápido - Le llamo su madre desde la cocina, cargo a su hermanita con mucho cuidado y fue a donde su madre lo llamaba, se sorprendió al verla con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

- Oka-san ¿Esta bien? - Pregunto el chico preocupado.

- Escucha muy bien lo que te voy a decir Nagato - Le dijo su madre con con suave el chico asintió - vienen a exterminar al clan y llevarse a tu hermana, por eso quiero que te vayas con ella y cuídala como si fuera lo más preciado en el mundo.

- Pero Oka-san yo soy el único que tiene el rinnegan y puedo...

- No Nagato no intentes convertirte en héroe, tu padre y yo los distraeremos lo suficiente como para que ustedes puedan salir de aquí - Dijo su madre con cariño le mientras daba una manta rosa para que cubriera a su hermana y dos mochilas con un pequeño osito de peluche - es hora de irte mi niño, ellos llegaran en cualquier momento.

- Prometo que cuidare muy bien de Sakura Oka-san - Dijo el pequeño mientras se salía con cautela de la casa.

- Estoy orgullosa de ti mi niño recuerda que siempre los querré y estaré a su lado a un que no puedan verme - Dijo su madre en voz baja mientras cerraba la puerta.

Fin del Flash Black

- Se lo prometí a oka-san, no permitiré que nada malo te pase Sakura - Dijo el pelirrojo mientras corría por el bosque con su hermana en brazos, quería alejarse cada vez más pues desde ahí a un que estaba bastante lejos de su hogar se podía escuchar los gritos de dolor de su clan.

Espero que les haiga gustado y aquellos que leen mis otros fics no se preocupen actualizare este fin de semana y son:

Bella una Katagari

Bella una chica especial

¿Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos.**

**Aquí traigo conti. **

**Capítulo 2 **

**Se encontraba una niña de 8 años de pelo rosa con unos profundos ojos jades llenos de inocencia jugando con un chico de pelo amarillo, ojos azules con una capa negra con nubes rojas. **

**- Deidara-kun tengo hambre ¿Porque siempre tienen que pedir comida a domicilio? - Pregunto la pelirosa. **

**- Fácil Sakurita ningún miembro de akatsuki sabe cocinar - Dijo Deidara como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. **

**- ¿Ni si quiera un sándwich? - Pregunto Sakura. **

**- Créeme Sakura que cuando te dijo que no sabemos nada de cocinar es porque no sabemos. **

**- Yo quiero cocinar - Dijo decidida la pequeña Sakura mientras iba a la cocina. **

**- Espera chamaca estas muy peque para hacer esas cosas - Dice el rubio mientras sigue a la niña - Además si te sucede algo tu hermano me mata junto con el resto del grupo. **

**- Listo - Dice la pequeña mientras se sirve dos huevos con yema y tocino que se veían deliciosos, al rubio se le cae la baba al ver el suculento platillo. **

**- Sakura-chan ¿Me das? - Pregunto el chico mientras la miraba con ojitos de perrito degollado. **

**- Si quieres comételo yo me preparare otro - Dicho esto la pequeña vuelve a la cocina y empieza a preparar otros. **

**- Gracias Saku - Dice el chico con la boca llena - esto esta delicioso. **

**- Deidara-kun no sea cochino. **

**- Lo siento peque. **

**- Que bien huele ¿Quién está cocinando? - Pregunta un Itachi mientras entra al comedor con los demás integrantes de akatsuki. **

**- Es Sakura cocina como los dioses - Dice Deidara con estrellitas en los ojos. **

**- Chicos ¿van a querer? - Pregunto la pelirosa desde la cocina. **

**- Danos lo que tengas cerecito - Dice Sasori mientras se sienta. **

***5 minutos después* **

**Todos ya habían terminado de desayunar y no dejaban de felicitar a Sakura por lo bien que cocinaba. **

**- Sakura ¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar? - Pregunta Pain todos voltearon a verla con curiosidad. **

**- En Internet - Respondió como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. **

**- Pues gracias al cielo ya no pediremos comida a domicilio - Dijo Kakuzu mientras suspiraba. **

**- Aniki - La pequeña Saku llama a su hermano **

**- ¿Si? - pregunta este mientras bebe un vaso con agua al igual que todos. **

**- ¿De dónde vienen los bebes? - Pregunta con cierta inocencia, Pain de la sorpresa escupe el agua junto a los demás y la miraban sonrojados incluso Itachi estaba sorprendido, nadie se esperaba esa pregunta. **

**Espero que les haiga gustado**

**¿Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de Naruto no son míos.

Aquí traigo conti.

Capítulo 3

- Veras Sakurita cuando papá y mamá se quieren mucho...

-No le digas eso que está muy pequeña para esas cosas - Dice Kakuzu mientras le pegaba un zape a Hidan- no le creas nada Saku que los bebes vienen del planeta Marte.

-Ya cállense par de idiotas que me la confunden - Dice Sasori mientras le pegaba- cerecito a los bebes los trae la cigüeña.

-Entonces cuando papá y mamá se quieren mucho ¿La cigüeña trae a los bebes desde Marte? - Pregunta dudosa Sakura ya que los chicos la habían confundido.

-No realmente, cuando seas más grande te lo diré – Dice Pain mientras le alborota el pelo cariñosamente.

-Bueno, ¿Aniki? – Llama a su hermano.

-¿Si?

-¿Puedo ir a la aldea a jugar con las niñas de mi edad? - Pregunta la niña mientras hace los ojitos igualitos a los del gato con botas.

-Está bien pero recuerda que te quiero aquí dentro de 2 horas ya que iremos por un nuevo miembro de akatsuki - Suspiro Pain derrotado, no podía negarle nada a su hermana y menos si le hacia esa carita.

-Siiiiiiiii - Decía la pequeña emocionada mientras corría y brincaba hasta la salida.

Cierta peli rosa se encontraba caminando en las calles de la aldea de la lluvia, sabía que no tenía que preocuparse ya que su hermano la cuidaba, no le importaba la lluvia es más a ella le gustaba que lloviera no sabía el por qué pero sentía que las gotas de lluvia eran algo especial, iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que había chocado con alguien.

-Lo siento mucho no me di cuenta por donde pasaba – Se disculpó la peli rosa sonrojada de la vergüenza.

-Cállate basura inútil, toda basura tiene un nombre ¿Cómo te llamas? - Pregunta engreídamente un niño de pelo azul como la noche con ojos cafeces y atrás de él habían dos niños de la misma edad al parecer eran gemelos ya que tenían el pelo castaño y los ojos café oscuro.

-Sakura Tukusama - Dijo enojada la peli rosa, el chico se sorprendió al reconocer su nombre para después mostrar una sonrisa maléfica en sus ojos.

-Aparte de basura eres el monstruo del kyubi blanco, ¿Sabes que le hacemos a los monstruos en esta aldea? - Pregunto mientras se tronaba los dedos, Sakura negó un poco asustada - je Daichi y Daiki cogedla -Dicho esto los gemelos agarraron a Sakura, pero esta le pego una patada al peli azul en sus partes y se zafo de los gemelos para después correr rápidamente siendo seguida por los tres chicos, para ser una niña de su edad era muy veloz gracias a los pequeños entrenamientos con su hermano su cuerpo aguantaría más, de repente sintió como la agarraban y le tapaban la boca llevándola a un callejón obscuro y sin salida, intento zafarse e incluso quiso hablar pero el chico era muy fuerte para ella.

-Shh… no te hare daño y no hagas ruido que harás que nos descubran - Dijo su secuestrador, Sakura tuvo el presentimiento de que él era de fiar así que se quedó quieta, el chico al ver que los otros tres que antes seguían a la peli rosa se fueron de paso la soltó.

-¿Estas bien? - Pregunto, Sakura volteo a ver a su salvador y era un niño de su edad tenía el pelo azul marino y con unos profundos ojos azules.

-Sí.

-Me llamo Daisuke Kasai.

-Sakura Tukusama.

-¿Por qué te seguían Kenko y sus gorilas?

-Así se llama ese chico presumido.

-Si pero no me respondiste la pregunta.

-Por error choque con ellos y él me dijo basura - Dijo algo triste la peli rosa

-Ah descuida, para el todos son basura - Dice Daisuke intentando reanimarla – nunca te había visto en la aldea.

-Es que vivo a fuera de ella con mi hermano y su grupo y como todos están grandes yo me siento a veces me siento solita, así que vine a la aldea a buscar a amigos.

-mmm… pues ya no es necesario buscar.

-¿Tú serás mi amigo?

-Claro si a ti no te molesta.

-En lo absoluto.

-¿Sabes jugar futbol?

-Si es mi deporte favorito.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos al parque y jugamos?

-Genial no hay tiempo que perder vamos – Dice Sakura mientras lo jala y juntos van a jugar, Sakura se la pasaba muy bien con Daisuke.

-Juegas bien para ser una chica.

-Gracias ¿Qué horas serán? – Pregunta mientras se sentaba en un columpio a descansar estaba empapada por la lluvia.

-Iré a preguntar – Dice Daisuke mientras va con una señora que cuidaba a un niño menor que ellos, después de unos minutos regresa – son las 10:10.

-Me tengo que ir se suponía que tenía que llegar a mi casa hace 10 minutos – Dice Sakura mientras se paraba.

-¿Nos volveremos a ver? – Pregunta el chico algo preocupado.

-Claro yo nunca abandono a un amigo – Dijo la peli rosa mientras corre a la guarida conocía a su hermano sabía que en estos momentos él debía estar muy preocupado por ella al igual que el resto de akatsuki.

Espero que les haiga gustado.

¿?: Siempre dices lo mismo

Yo: ¿Quién eres?

¿?: Soy tu Inner

Yo: Que chingon tengo una Inner

Inner: Si si no es para tanto aquí yo soy la sádica

Yo: ¿Que dijiste? *Aura asesina*

Inner: Que... yo aquí... soy la buena

Yo: A mí no me tomas por tonta te voy a matar

Inner: Noooooooooooo

Yo: ¡Shanaroo!

Inner: ¡ESTA TIPA TIENE MÁS FUERZA QUE TSUNADE Y SAKURA JUNTAS!

Yo: Mientras intento matar a mi Inner les pongo la conti.

Inner: Deseadme suerte chicas PATITAS PARA QUE LAS QUIERO.


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos.**

Aquí traigo conti.

Capítulo 4

- Oye Saku iremos a la aldea en 5 minutos ¿Vienes? - Pregunta Itachi entrando a la habitación de la pequeña.

- Pero Itachi-kun a ti no te gusta salir.

- Lo sé pero son órdenes de Pain.

- Esta bien - Dice Sakura mientras se pone una pulsera de colores que le había regalado su amigo ya habían pasado días del encuentro con Kenko y ahora tenía que hacer caso para que su hermano la dejara jugar con Daisuke y Melody sus dos mejor amigos, eran los únicos ya que los demás niños de su edad la despreciaban y la golpeaban pero era defendida por Daisuke ya que Melody era un año menor que ellos.

- Sakura-chan dice Deidara-Sempai que ya nos vamos - Dijo Tobi mientras abría la puerta de golpe y Sakura toda vía se preguntaba ¿Cómo alguien como Tobi pudo entrar a Akatsuki?

Todos ya habían llegado a la aldea, Sasori y Deidara le pedían a cada rato dinero a Kakuzu y Kakuzu lloraba por que los dos pedían según para el "mucho dinero" que nada más eran 5 ryos, Itachi al igual que Hidan y Kisame tenían el semblante aburrido, Tobi estaba en quién sabe dónde y Pain cuidaba a su hermana con la vista ya que a la pequeña le deba por perderse por los dulces, aparte de que buscaba a sus preciados amigos.

- Aniki - Llama Sakura a su hermano primero, ya que a todos los miembros de akatsuki a veces les decía así.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Puedo ir a jugar? - Pregunta la pequeña al ver de lejos a Daisuke

- Esta bien te esperare en el parque a las 4 y espero que seas puntual - Dice Pain recordando la vez que tardo 15 minutos en llegar a casa, para el fueron los 15 minutos más horribles de su vida al pensar que le había pasado lo peor a su imooto y no había ayudado mucho las ideas de Deidara y Sasori por poco y se creía que se la había comido el monstruo de lago Ness.

- Hasta luego chicos - Se despidió la pelirosa de los demás.

- ¿Crees que fue buena idea dejarla ir? - Pregunto Itachi preocupado.

- Ya sabes que hacer - Dice Pain con su normal frialdad, Itachi a siente y manda a un cuervo que la vigile.

- Oye Daisuke-kun - Llama la pequeña Sakura mientras caminaba junto con él a afueras de la aldea donde había una pequeña jungla.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Por qué vinimos a la jungla prohibida?

- Porque te quiero mostrar algo - Responde el chico - llegamos -Dice mientras quita unas hojas y dejar mostrar un lugar hermoso lleno de flores blancas y en el medio había una pequeña pero hermosa cascada donde podrían bañarse.

- Wow – Es lo único que dice Sakura ya que estaba sorprendida.

- Admítelo te gusta.

- No me gusta, me encanta.

- Me alegro, sabes para mi este lugar representa nuestra amistad - Dice con cariño el peliazul.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? - Pregunta Sakura confundida.

- Porque nuestra amistad están hermosa como este lugar.

- Tienes razón, desde ahora en adelante este lugar será solo para los dos ya que… - Sakura no pudo a completar la frase ya que se empezaron a mover unos arbustos y Daisuke por instinto se puso enfrente para protegerla.

- Tengo miedo - dijo Sakura.

- Descuida Saku yo te protegeré - Dijo Daisuke para tranquilizar a la peli rosa el también tenía miedo pero como su mama le había enseñado su deber era proteger a las mujeres, suspiro y se acercó un poco temeroso a los arbustos que no paraban de moverse, de repente de ahí salió un gran tigre blanco que al ver a Sakura se convirtió en un pequeño cachorrito, se acercó a ella y empezó a ronronear.

- Al parecer quiere que lo cargues – Dice Daisuke ya tranquilo.

- Es muy preciosa, tú te quedaras conmigo – Dice Sakura mientras la cargaba.

- ¿Cómo sabes que es niña?

- Fácil tiene un collar rosa, la llamare Kirara.

- Ya tenemos que irnos.

- Si… - Sakura y Daisuke ya se iban pero la pequeña Kirara volvió a convertirse en una enorme tigresa y con un ágil movimiento subió a los dos pequeños, después empezó a correr a una velocidad impresionante a la aldea y al llegar al parque los bajo con sumo cuidado para después volver hacerse pequeña.

- Llegamos muy rápido - Dice Daisuke algo sorprendido.

- Gracias Kirara – Dice Sakura mientras acaricia a la pequeña tigresa y mientras esta ronronea – Melody está enferma y su madre no me deja ir a su casa así que, ¿porque no jugamos un poco?

- Si vamos a los columpios – Dice Daisuke mientras corre.

- oye apártame uno- Dice Sakura mientras corría junto con Kirara pero antes de llegar fue empujada y callo bruscamente al suelo.

- Basura como tú no tiene derecho a los juegos de este parque -Dice Kenko con desprecio.

- Largo de aquí Kenko – Dice Daisuke mientras ayuda a levantar a Sakura, Kirara se pone enfrente de los dos y le gruñe al chico que había osado lastimar a su ama.

- No Deberías de juntarte con monstruos como ella Daisuke.

- Y tú deberías de saber cómo tratar a una dama – Dice una voz tenebrosa atrás de Kenko, que Sakura reconoció Kenko volteo el rostro asustado y se petrifico del miedo al ver a 7 personas con capas negras y nubes rojas.

- Sabes lo que le hacemos a los mocosos malcriados como tú - Dice un pelirrojo con una sonrisa macabra y acto seguido sale Kenko corriendo gritando como niña.

- Hora de irnos Sakura – Dice Pain molesto ya que bueno quería matar al mocoso que había hecho daño a su imooto y no le gustaba que Sakura se juntara con niños.

- Hi – Dice mientras se separa de Daisuke – Gracias de nuevo Daisuke-kun – acto seguido le da un beso en la mejilla y va con su hermano que con el resto de akatsuki miraban a Daisuke con cara de pocos amigos ya que creían que el niño tenía malas intenciones con su flor de cerezo.

*Ya en la guarida de Akatsuki*

- ¿Y ese animal? – Pregunta Kisame señalando a Kirara, los demás voltean a ver y sus caras se vuelven apenadas ya que según son ninjas y no se dieron cuenta de que una cría de tigre blanco los había seguido todo el camino.

- Es Kirara, ¿Me la puedo quedar? – Pregunta Sakura mientras los miraba con la carita del gato con botas.

- Esta bien – Responde su hermano ¿Por qué tenía que hacer esa carita?

- Oigan ¿Y Tobi? – Pregunta Sasori que desde que fueron a la aldea no lo había visto.

Espero que les haiga gustado.

Inner: Deja de decir eso

Yo: Recuérdame ¿Por qué no te mate?

Inner: Porque soy adorable y me quieres mucho.

Yo: Si aja y yo soy Yuu a espera si lo soy XD

Inner: Yuu no habla

Yo: No estoy Hablando estoy escribiendo baka ¬¬

Inner: Cierto ¿Cuándo aparecerá Sasuke?

Yo: Muy pronto mi querida Inner, muy pronto

Inner: Me das miedo

Yo: Gracias, bueno cambiando de tema:

Preguntas

¿Quieren que mi Inner vuelva a salir o la mato?

¿Dónde estará Tobi?

¿Les gusto o no les gusto?

¿Quieren que un personaje de cualquier anime aparezca en esta serie?

Inner: Por favor dejen que salga, no quiero morir T.T

Yo: Hasta la próxima.


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos.**

Aquí Traigo conti.

Era un día normal en la guarida de akatsuki, bueno al menos para ellos, en una habitación donde había un cachorro de tigre blanco a un lado de la pequeña Sakura quien apenas despertaba y desde lejos se podía ver la melancolía en sus ojos, ayer su hermano le había prohibido salir de la guarida y eso significaba que ya no podría ver a sus amigos su única compañía ahora era Kirara, sin muchas ganas se levantó y se quitó su piyama para después bañarse y ponerse su ropa de entrenamiento, por una extraña razón su hermano la empezó a entrenar, no es que fuera difícil todo lo contrario las técnicas le salían al primer intento y eso hacía sentir orgulloso a su hermano, salió de la habitación junto con Kirara que la acompañaba a todas partes, lentamente fue a la cocina a prepararles el desayuno a los chicos Tobi no apareció durante toda la noche y Deidara descansaba de eso, después del desayuno no tenía que lavar los trastes ya que le tocaba a Kisame esa tarea.

-Tobi esta devuelta – Dice Tobi mientras abre las puertas con brusquedad y entra abrazando a un peluche de un kyubi blanco.

-Por desgracia – Dijo Deidara al ver a Tobi entrar.

-Mire Deidara-sempai lo gane en una maquinita –Dijo mostrándole el pequeño peluche.

-¿Cuánto dinero gastaste en ganarte eso Tobi? – Pregunto Kakuzu.

-3 ryos, porque Tobi es un chico bueno y tiene buena suerte- Al oír esto Kakuzu se puso a llorar.

-Con esos 3 ryos…snif…hubiéramos hecho muchas cosas- dijo entre sollozos un deprimido Kakuzu, Sakura lo ignoro y empezó a caminar al lugar donde ahora la entrenaría Itachi ya a mitad del camino se escuchó una explosión y Kirara se transformó de repente aparecieron varias personas encapuchadas con un símbolo de calavera en la frente.

-atrápenla – dice uno pero antes de que los demás hicieran algo una arañas de arcilla se pegaron a su espalda.

-Katzu – se escuchó desde atrás y las arañas explotaron, Sakura se subió a Kirara y mientras llegaban el resto de akatsuki y se ponían en posición de ataque.

-Sakura vete de aquí esto es peligroso – Dice Pain mientras miraba al grupo de personas que estaban enfrente de ellos.

-Pero quiero ayudar – replico la pequeña.

-Estas personas son muy peligrosas Sakura – Dice seriamente Sasori y Sakura se sorprende él siempre le dice "cerecito", se dio cuenta de que esto iba enserio.

-Cuídala Kirara – Dice Itachi mientras le hace una señal para que se valla, la enorme tigresa empieza a correr saliendo de la guarida rápidamente, no podrían ir a la aldea ya que se armaría un alboroto, así que Kirara opto por irse lejos de la aldea y lejos de la guarida que ahora estaba siendo atacada.

-Kirara ¿Crees que ellos estén bien? – Pregunta Sakura algo preocupada ya llevaban como una media hora huyendo, la tigresa asiente y empieza a correr más rápido – Kirara ¿por qué vamos tan deprisa? – pregunto Sakura a un más preocupada de lejos diviso a una aldea, la tigresa se empezó a tensar y eso a Sakura le estaba empezando a asustar de repente sintió como ella y Kirara caían con brusquedad y lo último que vio fue a Kirara pelear ferozmente con un encapuchado para después sumirse en la oscuridad.

*No muy lejos de ahí…*

Iba un pelinegro con expresión fría ya que estaba buscando el amado cupón de ramen gratis de su estúpido amigo imperativo, ya que el muy baka lo había perdido y no lo dejaba tranquilo así que decidió ayudarlo para que dejara de molestarlo, si encontraba ese maldito cupón podría entrenar a gusto y así volverse más fuerte para vengar a su clan, escucho una gran explosión cerca de ahí así que decidió investigar al llegar ahí miro a una chica de su edad inconsciente la miro detenidamente y atrás de ella estaba el vendito cupón, lo guardo y a como pudo se llevó a la peli rosa a la aldea.

*En akatsuki…*

-Al fin terminamos con esas basuras – Dijo Kisame ya cansado, la guarida había sido totalmente destruida nunca pensó que sus atacantes fueran tan fuertes además nunca habían atacado a la guarida.

-Pain-Sempai ¿Quiénes eran esas personas? – Pregunto Tobi que al ser destruido su peluche demostró el por qué se había unido a akatsuki.

-Se hacen llamar los shi no ichizoku (Clan de la muerte) – Digo Pain algo molesto y tenía derecho a estarlo, no sabía dónde estaba su Imooto y muy apenitas le tranquilizaba que ella estuviera con Kirara.

-¿Qué buscaban? – Pregunto Kakuzu estaba demasiado molesto, no sabía cuántos gastos requeriría en reparar los daños.

-Ellos querían a Sakura – Dijo Itachi fríamente.

**Espero que les haiga gustado.**

**¿Reviews?**


	6. Chapter 6

Gomen por el capítulo que subí anteriormente pero como estaba en laca de una amiga y me presto su Pc por un mini ratito me equivoque y me adelante al cap. 10, cambiando de tema el cap. Este corto porque toda vía no tengo internet estoy en la escuela y estoy estudiando muucho.

Inner: si muucho, ni tu misma te lo crees.

Yo: lo se XD

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos.**

-Pero ¿Por qué? – Pregunta un exaltado Tobi, Pain suspira con pesadez.

-Porque ella…

*En Konoha*

Cierta peli rosa se encontraba en una camilla mientras poco a poco recobraba el conocimiento, abre sus ojos con pesadez y mira a un pelinegro con expresión fría.

-¿En dónde estoy? – Pregunta la peli rosa asustada mientras se sienta de golpe.

-Estas en Konoha, te encontré herida afuera de la aldea – Respondió el pelinegro con frialdad, la puerta se abre y entra una joven doctora y atrás de ella estaba el hokage.

-Buenos días pequeña ¿Cómo te llamas? – Pregunta la doctora con amabilidad.

-Sakura – Dice la peli rosa.

-¿Apellido?

-eto… yo… no lo recuerdo, no recuerdo nada lo único que recuerdo es mi nombre – Responde Sakura tristemente, el hokage vio interrogativamente a la doctora.

-Debió ser por el fuerte golpe que se dio en la cabeza – Dijo la doctora al ver la duda del hokage, empezó a revisar a la pequeña – seguro es una amnesia temporal, en unas horas la daré de alta.

-Pueden retirarse – dice el hokage, acto seguido el pelinegro y la doctora salen del cuarto - ¿No recuerdas nada?

-No – Respondió la peli rosa con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Bienvenida a Konoha Sakura, desde ahora en adelante Kakashi se encargara de ti hasta que recuperes la memoria – Dice el hokage intentando que su voz no se quiebre no le gustaba ver a las chicas llorar.

-¿Quién es Kakashi?

-El vendrá en unos minutos, quiero que seas niña buena y te portes bien.

La peli rosa se limitó a asentir, el hokage salió de la habitación y dejo a pensativa a la peli rosa que cada rato se preguntaba ¿Quién era? ¿Tenía familia? Y si los tenía ¿Dónde estaban? ¿De donde era?

*En akatsuki…*

Pain había estado buscando a Sakura mientras los demás estaban terminando de construir la guarida en un lugar demasiado apartado de las aldeas, oculta donde nadie pudiera encontrarlos.

-¡PAIN-SEMPAI! – Grita Tobi mientras en sus brazos tenia a una pequeña tigresa con heridas algo graves, las noticias que le traía no le iban a gustar nada a su líder.

-¿Encontraste algo?

-Encontré a Kirara está muy herida – Dice Tobi mientras le enseña a la pequeña criatura que está en sus brazos, los demás akatsukis ya habían terminado y habían llegado hace 5 segundos y sin demostrarlos estaban que no se la acababan del miedo y el causante de ese miedo era Pain el aura que lo rodeaba era simplemente aterradora y eso se le quedaría corto si el estúpido de Tobi dijera una de sus tonterías.

-Búsquenla y no vuelvan sin ella – Dice Pain enojado mientras los demás akatsukis corren por el bosque obedeciendo las ordenes de su líder.

*En Konoha*

Una peli rosa iba caminando por la aldea siendo vigilada de cerca por un rubio imperativo y un pelinegro, de repente sintió como la empujaban y callo bruscamente al suelo.

-Maldita monstruito, debería enseñarte a respetarme – Dice un niño de pelo azul oscuro como la noche con ojos café oscuro, Sakura al verlo le empezó a doler la cabeza.

*Flash Black*

-Cállate basura inútil, toda basura tiene un nombre ¿Cómo te llamas? - Pregunta engreídamente un niño de pelo azul como la noche con ojos cafeces y atrás de él habían dos niños de la misma edad al parecer eran gemelos ya que tenían el pelo castaño y los ojos café oscuro.

*Fin del Flash Black*

*Flash Black*

- Si vamos a los columpios – Dice Daisuke mientras corre.

- oye apártame uno- Dice Sakura mientras corría junto con Kirara pero antes de llegar fue empujada y callo bruscamente al suelo.

- Basura como tú no tiene derecho a los juegos de este parque -Dice Kenko con desprecio.

- Largo de aquí Kenko – Dice Daisuke mientras ayuda a levantar a Sakura, Kirara se pone enfrente de los dos y le gruñe al chico que había osado lastimar a su ama.

- No Deberías de juntarte con monstruos como ella Daisuke.

*Fin del Flash Black*

No supo por que al ver al chico le llegaron esos ¿recuerdos?, estaba enojada ¿Cómo se atrevía el a golpearle si ella no le había hecho nada?

-Tú no me volverás a golpear Kenko – Dijo levantándose y golpeándolo fuertemente, haciendo que este caiga a unos metros lejos de ella.

-Me las pagaras monstruito juro que me las pagaras – Dice el chico mientras se levantaba e intentaba golpear a la chica que cerro los ojos ella esperaba el golpe pero este nunca llego, abrió los ojos y vio a Kenko tirado escupiendo algo de sangre y enfrente de ella estaba el pelinegro que la rescato con los ojos del sharingan.

Espero que les haiga gustado n.n lo haría más largo pero la maldita batería -.-!

Inner: Pero si lo dejaste en la mejor parte

Yo: Págame el internet

Inner: Pero si yo estoy en tu mente

Yo: Es por eso que te gusta el hentai

Inner: No me gusta ¡ME ENCANTA! Que es muy diferente


	7. Chapter 7

Como que se me está haciendo costumbre actualizar en la escuela.

Inner: Es que aquí hay internet gratis.

Yo: Lose eso es lo único que me gusta de la escuela, aparte de que no me encargan examen y los profes son rebuenos, excepto el de física el sí que es malo.

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos.**

Kenko se fue hecho una furia.

-¿Estas bien? – Pregunto el pelinegro a la peli rosa.

-Hi, eto… ¿Cómo te llamas? – Pregunto la peli rosa algo sonrojada.

-Sasuke Uchiha - ¿Uchiha?

*Flash Black*

-Itachi-kun ¿Por qué llego aquí? – Pregunto una pequeña peli rosa de seis años.

-Mate a mi clan e hice que mi hermano menor me odiara para que después me matara y regresara a su aldea siendo un héroe – Explico con cierta melancolía el pelinegro.

-¿Por qué mato a su clan?

-El consejo de la aldea lo había ordenado iban a asesinar a todos los de mi clan, pero pude hacer un acuerdo con ellos tenía que matarlos yo para dejar vivo a mi hermano.

-¿Cómo se llama tu hermano?

-Sasuke Uchiha – Respondió con tranquilidad – ¿Podrías hacerme un favor Sakura?

-Claro.

-Si algún día te encuentras con mi hermano, no me menciones.

-Lo prometo – Dice con entusiasmo, mientras Itachi sonríe por el comportamiento de la pequeña.

*Fin del Flash Black*

-Oyes ¿Pasa algo? – Pregunto Sasuke al ver que la chica no le respondía.

-E… no… nada – Dijo tartamudeando, Sakura, algo sonrojada - ¿Por qué no fue Kakashi por mí?

-No lose, Solo me dijo que te llevara a su casa – Respondió con frialdad y le hizo una señal para que lo siguiera, empezaron a caminar tranquilamente, hasta que llegaron.

-Aquí es – Le dijo a la peli rosa mientras el da media vuelta para retirarse, Sakura trago algo de saliva al ver la enorme casa bueno no era tan enorme, no estaba muy decorada estaba pintada de blanco y era de dos pisos, se acercó lentamente a la puerta y toco un par de veces hasta que escucho que alguien se acercaba, se abrió la puerta y ahora enfrente de ella estaba un peliblanco con mascara, la banda que tenía el símbolo de la aldea, le tapaba el ojo izquierdo.

-¿Kakashi Hatake?

-Sí y tú debes ser Sakura ¿cierto?

-Hi.

-¿Pero qué haces aquí afuera? Ven pasa que estás en tu casa pequeña – Dice el peli blanco, mientras Sakura entra como si nada, la verdad es que estaba muy cansada como para ver lo que había en su alrededor, Kakashi noto esto y se dispuso a enseñarle su habitación, subieron las escaleras, Sakura vio que había Tres puertas y que Kakashi habría la del medio.

-Muy bien Sakurita este será tu cuarto, yo duermo en la habitación de la derecha por si se te ofrece algo – Dice el peliblanco rascándose la nuca mientras sonreía, bueno eso creía ella la máscara no ayudaba mucho que digamos, asintió con pereza y escucho que cerraban la puerta, miro a su alrededor y vio que su cuarto era de color rosa, la cama estaba pegada a la ventana a un lado de la cama había una mesita de noche y al lado de este había un ropero de color rosa pastel, ya no quiso ver más, estaba demasiado cansada con ganas de dormir por toda la eternidad, con pesadez se metió a la cama y sin querer saco algo de sus bolsillos y vio un pequeñito oso de peluche – un jutsu de disminución – Pensó la chica al ver que era del tamaño de su mano.

*Flash Black*

-Quiero que cuides de este peluche Imooto – Dice su hermano mientras le entrega un oso de peluche con un moño rosa en la oreja izquierda a una peli rosa de 3 años.

-¿Pod qué?

-Mamá quería ese peluche para ti.

-¿Al igual que mi mantita? – Pregunta la pequeña con cierta emoción y su hermano asiente sonriéndole con cariño.

*Fin del Flash Black*

-Tengo un hermano – Pensó mientras inconscientemente hizo un jutsu que volvió a su tamaño normal al peluche, sonrió y lo abrazo para después dejarse dormir en los brazos de Morfeo.

*Al día siguiente*

-¿Por qué no me dejan entrenar? – Pregunta Sakura enojada, se había levantado temprano para aprender nuevas técnicas ella sentía que tenía que hacer eso.

-Porque todavía no puedes hacerlo – Le respondió Sasuke con su natural frialdad.

-¿Por qué me protegen? – Pregunta aún más enojada por la protección del rubio imperativo y del pelinegro.

-Yo les ordene hacerlo y como aquí el equipo siete falta una konoichi tu a completaras al equipo – Dice el hokage caminando hacia ellos, atrás de él estaba Kakashi – déjame ver bien tus ojos – Dice mientras le alza un poco la barbilla para ver más esos ojos jades y abre los ojos sorprendido – Eres del clan Tukusana – Dice intentando no mostrar su sorpresa.

-Eso quiere decir que…

-Escúchame bien pequeña – Interrumpe a Kakashi el hokage, mientras se aleja un poco de ella – al igual que Naruto tu posees a un kyubi, lo malo es que no solo está dentro de ti, sino que también es parte de ti.

**Espero que les haiga gustado la iba hacer más pero mis compañeros de clase me han cortado la inspiración y aparte se burlan de mi historia eso me pone triste me acabo de dar cuenta de que ellos no son mis amigos, hasta la próxima. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos.**

Aquí traigo conti.

Ya había pasado dos meses desde que llegue a Konoha y durante este tiempo he tenido vagos recuerdos de mi pasado, tenía pocos amigos: Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Shino, Kiba y Rock Lee, estos dos últimos para mi desgracia estaban enamorados de mí no es que me cayeran mal pero me sentía rara, Naruto era igual que yo los dos no tenemos padres y sufrimos lo mismo: desprecio y odio por la aldea y eso era por el biju que llevábamos dentro, nunca pensé ser una jinchuriki pero en fin resulta que el biju de Naruto se llamaba Kurama y el mío Mitzuki. Kurama era el hermano mayor de Mitzuki quien busco venganza creyendo que Konoha fue quien había asesinado a su hermana, Mitzuki era el único biju que protegía a los humanos, tan buena y bondadosa pero murió a causa del tercer Kyubi llamado Shibou que amaba con locura a Mitzuki y la mato por el rechazó que esta le otorgo, él era el biju más cruel y despiadado en todo el mundo ninja. Sasuke era una persona fría y solitaria un chico anti-social aunque cuando los dos estábamos solos sacaba a la luz algo de sus sentimientos, sentimientos que yo comprendía, Kakashi-Sensei o mejor dicho Otto-san era el padre que nunca tuve me cuidaba de muchos "Pervertidos" según él, que me seguían…

Dos meses, dos largos y torturosos meses que su imooto había desaparecido, Akatsuki ya no había sido el mismo desde que ella se fue, todos eran simplemente amargados.

-¡SE ACABO LA COMIDA DE SAKURA-CHAN! – Grito Tobi y todos lo miraron con horror.

-¿Cómo que se acabó? – Pregunto Deidara mientras miraba el refrigerador y era verdad el refri estaba totalmente vacío – No me jodas, moriremos de hambre – Dijo azotando la puerta del refrigerador, no era que estuvieran pobres de dinero, tenían hasta para comprarse tres aldeas pero estaban tan impuestos a la comida que Sakura les preparaba que cualquier comida que no sea de ella por una extraña razón la vomitaban o se les iba el apetito.

-Kuso, hemos ido a todas las aldeas de las 5 naciones ninjas y no la hemos encontrado – Dijo Itachi con el carácter de los mil demonios.

-No en todas – Retracto Kisame.

-Entonces o gran genio ¿En qué aldea no hemos buscado? – Pregunto Sasori molesto.

-En Konoha – Dijo con una sonrisa ladina, todos lo miraron con cara de ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió a mí?

-¿Y qué estamos esperando? – Pregunto Pain dándoles a entender que debían de partir todos ahora mismo, en unos segundos después ya todos se encontraban corriendo a toda velocidad a Konoha.

-Y de nuevo Kakashi-sensei va a volver a llegar tarde dettabayo – Dijo Naruto con pesadez, su sensei había dicho que los quería temprano en el área de entrenamiento y no desayuno su maravilloso ramen por culpa de él, aparte tenía mucho sueño ¡¿Quién se levanta a las 3 de la mañana a entrenar?!.

-Naruto, el día en que Kakashi-sensei llegue temprano, será el día del apocalipsis zombie – Dijo Sakura con algo de sueño, Sasuke asintió estando de acuerdo con la pelirosa.

-Oye Sakura-chan tú vives con el ¿Por qué no lo trajiste para que llegara a tiempo? – Pregunto el Uzumaki semi-dormido.

-Porque cuando fui a su habitación ya no estaba.

2 horas después…

Los tres se encontraban dormidos, Naruto estaba tirado en el piso con un charco de baba, Sakura estaba recargada en el hombro de Sasuke y estaba recargado en un árbol.

-Buenos días chicos – Dijo su Sensei apareciendo, despertándolos al instante, bueno Naruto todavía seguía dormido.

-Naruto levántate – Dice la pelirosa intentando despertarlo.

-Ne Sakura-chan se mi novia dettabayo – Dice Naruto dormido mientras tocaba una parte indebida a la pelirosa, Kakashi y Sasuke miraban con la típica cara de WFT!

5 segundos después, un árbol es derribado a causa de la cachetada que le dio Sakura a Naruto, de lo fuerte que era la pelirosa el pobre fue estrellado al pobre árbol.

-Sakura-chan ¿Por qué me pegas? Dettabayo – Pregunta Naruto levantándose con pesadez, sobándose la mejilla que la tenía roja como un tomate.

-¡Por pervertido! – Grito Sakura roja de la ira – Y más vale que nos dé una buena explicación del por qué llego tarde – Dijo dirigiéndose a su sensei quien sudo frio al ver el carácter que tenía su alumna, Sasuke también tenía algo de miedo pero no lo demostraría.

-Eto… es que me perdí en el sendero dela vida – Dijo rascándose la nuca y con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Ni usted mismo se lo cree – Dijeron al mismo tiempo Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura.

-Sakura – Llamo alguien entre los árboles.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? – Pregunta Kakashi poniéndose protectoramente enfrente de Sakura.

-No es de tu incumbencia Hatake Kakashi – Dijo fríamente el pelinaranja, un anbu vio a los intrusos y se fue rápidamente a avisarle al hokage, Sakura miraba confundida a aquellas personas ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Por qué sentía que los conocía?, Sasuke miraba con desprecio a su "querido" hermano mayor, segundos Kurenai, Gai, Asuma-sensei y otros jonnin estaban a su alrededor.

-¿Qué es lo que buscan? – Pregunto Asuma-sensei.

-Vámonos Sakura – Ordeno el pelinaranja ignorando la pregunta de aquel ninja, lo que más le interesaba es ¿Por qué su imooto lo miraba como si no lo conociera?

-Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke váyanse de aquí ahora – Ordeno Kakashi a sus alumnos, esos ninjas querían a su pequeña y era claro que no se la iba a entregar en bandeja de plata, los nombrados asintieron mientras iban a la aldea.

En tan solo unos segundos empezó la pelea de los ninjas de Konoha y los akatsukis, akatsuki tenía ventaja de fuerza y poder, sin que los jonnin se dieran cuenta dos integrantes de akatsuki se escabulleron y fueron tras los tres gennin quienes corrían por las calles de Konoha, gracias al cielo eran las cinco de la mañana nadie se levantaba hasta las seis, fueron interceptados por una explosión que los mando a volar varios metros, Sakura sintió un que alguien estaba arriba de ella y unos labios estaban entre los suyos, abrió los ojos de sorpresa al ver que ¡Naruto la estaba besando!

**Espero que les haiga gustado.**

**Inner: Si ustedes quieren lemon, habrá lemon.**

**Yo: Pero… tienen 8 años**

**Inner: Pues cuando crezcan. **

**Yo: Entonces que los lectores opinen -.-**

**Hasta la próxima **

**¿Reviews?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos.**

Aquí traigo conti.

-¡ESTAS MUERTO NIÑATO! – Grito Deidara furioso mientras intentaba zafarse de Tobi, segundos después llegaron Itachi y Sasori que miraban petrificados aquella escena.

-¡¿Cómo se atreve a robarle un beso al cerecito?! – Grito esta vez Sasori mientras al igual que Deidara eran sostenidos por Tobi, pero es que Sakura y Naruto estaban en una pose muy comprometedora.

-Se suponía que ella nunca iba a tener su primer beso – Dijo Itachi con un tic en el ojo además si su jefe se enteraba de que a Sakura le habían robado su primer beso el pobre Uzumaki iba a tener la muerte más lenta y dolorosa de todo el mundo, Sasuke tenía el sharingan activado mientras que en su mano derecha empezaban a formarse unos pequeños rayos azules.

-Naruto, quítate de encima pesas mucho – Dijo la pelirosa rompiendo el beso y tirándolo se levantó sacudiéndose la ropa y tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, mientras el rubio seguía embobado por el beso que se dieron.

-¡SUELTAME TOBI, QUE VOY A MATAR A ESE NIÑATO! – Gritaron al mismo tiempo Deidara y Sasori aun sin poder zafarse del agarre de Tobi.

-Pero sempais tenemos que llevarnos a Sakura-chan – Dijo Tobi mientras los sostenía con todas sus fuerzas, Itachi de un ágil movimiento agarro a Sakura y la cargo como un saco de papas llevándola rápidamente en donde Pain y los demás akatsukis estaba peleando, seguido por Tobi, Deidara y Sasori, los dos últimos querían volver para matar a Naruto.

-Suéltame – Dijo Sakura intentando zafarse del agarre de Itachi, Pain la miraba extrañado ¿Por qué Sakura se comportaba de esa manera?

-Vámonos ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí – Dijo Pain mientras los demás dejaban de pelear y obedecían las ordenes de su líder, los ninjas de Konoha estaban muy mal heridos.

-Sakura – Llamo Kakashi preocupado al ver que su alumna casi hija era sostenida por Itachi Uchiha.

-Kakashi-sensei ayúdeme – Dijo la pelirosa intentando zafarse del agarre del pelinegro.

-Chidori – Escucho Itachi detrás de él, con dificultad logro esquivar el ataque que su hermano había mandado – No dejare que te lleves a Sakura – Dijo Sasuke con algunas heridas en su rostro a causa de la explosión de hace rato.

-Sasuke-kun – Dijo la pelirosa sonriendo al ver al joven Uchiha.

-Que lastima ototo, porque nosotros ya nos vamos – Dijo Itachi sonriendo.

-Katzu – Se escuchó desde lejos y una araña de arcilla que estaba muy cerca de Sasuke exploto haciéndolo volar a varios metros lejos de ahí, cuando el polvo que había causado la pequeña explosión ya no había ningún ninja renegado allí y lo peor de todo es que se habían llevado a Sakura, un grito de frustración se escuchó por toda Konoha.

-¡Kakashi-sensei! ¡Sasuke-kun! - Llamo la pelirosa a su sensei y compañero algo asustada, era inútil ellos ya estaban bastante lejos como pare que ellos pudieran escucharla - ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué quieren de mí? – Pregunto cambiando su semblante a enojado, los akatsukis pararon en seco ante aquellas preguntas.

-Saku, ¿Sabes quién soy yo? – Pregunto Itachi vagándola delicadamente, rezando por dentro que sus sospechas no fueran ciertas.

La pelirosa se rasco un poco la cabeza al ver al pelinegro, le era extremadamente familiar, volteo a ver a los demás que la miraban con cierto temor ¿Por qué todos se le hacían familiares? Sintió un enorme dolor de cabeza y entonces lo recordó su hermano Pain, Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, Kakuzu, Hidan, Tobi, a su mascota Kirara y a sus mejores amigos Daisuke y Melody.

-Itachi-kun – Llamo débilmente y cerró los ojos cayendo inconsciente a causa del dolor, gracias a que Itachi la tenía sostenida no había caído, pero se le veía en los ojos de cada uno de los akatsukis al ver a la pelirosa inconsciente.

-Rápido hay que llegar a la guarida – Dijo Pain agarrando a su pequeña imooto en brazos.

Espero que les haiga gustado, siento que el capi este corto muy corto pero eto... los recompensare con el próximo capítulo.

Inner: ¡Y HABRA LEMON!

Yo: Cuando Sakura cumpla 16

Inner: ¿Y cuantos caps. faltan para que Saku tenga 16?

Yo: Más tardar en dos capítulos.

Inner: Eres mala.

Yo: Me gusta joderte la vida.

Inner: Te acusare con tu Sebastián.

Yo: Me vale

Inner: Te acusare ¬¬!

Yo: Hasta la próxima.


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos.**

Capítulo 10

Ya hace 8 años que no veo a Naruto, Sasuke y a Kakashi-sensei, durante todos estos años he estado entrenando y gracias a eso me he vuelto muy poderosa, tanto que le he ganado a todos en akatsuki, había puesto en segunda etapa mi sharingan no era como el de los Uchiha, este solo cambiaba el color de los ojos a rojos y una rosa negra en el medio, los Tukusana fuimos los primeros en obtener el sharingan, nuestro sharingan era más poderoso ya que podíamos controlar cosas con la mente, Zetsu y Konan se habían unido hace 4 años, cambiando de tema a mí ya no me dejaban salir a ninguna aldea por mi "belleza", para mi desgracia tenía un cuerpo esculturalmente bello y mi pelo rosado había crecido hasta las rodillas convirtiéndome en el deseo de muchos hombre y la envidia de las mujeres hasta Kenko estaba detrás de mí, Kirara me ayudaba a salir a escondidas para ver a Daisuke y Melody.

- Sakura tenemos una misión – Dijo Itachi entrando a mi cuarto.

- De que…

- Iremos por unos pergaminos que llevan unos ninjas a Konoha y sabes deberías de ponerte algo que te tape mejor – Dijo algo molesto, llevaba puesto una blusa descotada y apretada roja que en el medio tenía el símbolo de mi clan (una rosa negra), una falda negra que me llegaba a medio muslo y unas botas negras con tacón del 10.

- No veo nada de malo en lo que traiga puesto – Dije poniendo los brazos en mi cintura.

- Tu hermano no te dejara ir así – Dijo con una sonrisa ladina…

- ¿Cómo fue que te dejo ir así? – Pregunto Itachi molesto, brincando los arboles con los pergaminos en la mano y Kisame y Sakura atrás de él, esta última lo miraba con triunfo.

- Nadie se resiste a la carita made in Sakura – Dijo con orgullo la pelirosa.

- Alguien se está acercando – Dijo Kisame y se pusieron en posición de pelea y delante de ellos aparecieron cuatro personas.

- Sasuke-kun – Dijo la pelirosa con una sonrisa.

- Sakura – Dijo Sasuke abriendo los ojos con sorpresa, al ver a su vieja compañera de equipo.

- Me sorprendes ototo, formar un equipo para vencerme – Dijo Itachi sonriendo mientras ponía a Sakura detrás de él.

- No te atrevas a tocarla – Dijo Sasuke enojado activando el sharingan, cosa que sorprendió a sus acompañantes.

- Ella es…

- ¿Dónde está El Kazekage? – Pregunta una peli café llegando con ciertas personas que Sakura conocía.

- No tenemos ni la menor idea de donde este – Respondió Sakura.

- Ustedes de akatsuki lo secuestraron por su biju – Dijo Temari enojada y Sakura, Kisame e Itachi la miraron confundidos.

- Nosotros no secuestramos a jinchurikis – Dijo Kisame serio.

- ¿Y se supone que me crea eso? – Pregunto Temari.

- Por si lo sabes yo también soy una jinchuriki – Dijo Sakura aburrida, como odiaba no saber nada.

- Entonces ¿Por qué estas de lado de akatsuki? – Pregunto un peliblanco con dientes de sierra.

- Soy la hermana de Pain – Respondió con una sonrisa la peli rosada.

- ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Sasuke! – Llamo Naruto mientras llegaba con Kakashi.

- Naruto, Kakashi-sensei – Dijo Sakura mientras corría hacia ellos, pero fue detenida por Itachi y Kisame, esta bufo molesta.

- Hora de irnos – Dijo Itachi mientras la cogía de la cintura.

- Deja ir a Sakura-chan – Dijo Naruto mientras corría hacia ellos.

- Itachi suelta me ahora mismo – Dijo golpeándolo fuerte mente en el pecho haciendo que este volara a un árbol – Gomen – Se disculpó con las mejillas sonrojadas de la vergüenza y jadeo cuando sintió unos fuertes brazos cogiéndola de la cintura y llevándosela lejos de los demás sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

- Sasuke-sama ¿Qué aremos con ella? – Pregunto el pelinaranja.

- Sasuke suéltame ahora mismo o te juro que…

- No hables – Me ordeno mientras me sujetaba más fuerte.

- ¿Quién te crees que eres para ordenarme algo? – Le pregunte enfadada, si apenas le hacía caso a mi hermano.

- No has cambiado en nada molestia – Dijo con una sonrisa casi visible, rodee los ojos y me sorprendí al ver que Itachi o Kisame no vinieran a rescatarme, estuvieron corriendo como unas dos horas y digo estuvieron porque yo era cargada por Sasuke, después para mi alivio paramos en un lago.

- Aquí acamparemos – Dijo mientras me soltaba y se dirigía al lago.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – Me pregunto amablemente, un peliblanco con dientes de sierra.

- Sakura Tukusana – Dije dándole una sonrisa amable.

- Un gusto Sakura soy Suigetsu, el grandulón con pelo naranja es Juggo y la de pelos de zanahoria es Karin – Dijo señalándome a los demás, no pude contener la pequeña risita que me dio al insultar a la pelos de… digo a Karin.

- ¿A quién le dices pelos de zanahoria dientes de sierra? - Pregunto Karin con una venita en la frente.

- Pues eres la única con pelos de zanahoria – Respondió tranquilo Suigetsu, me senté en un tronco y de no sé dónde saque unas palomitas mirando con diversión aquella escena.

- Juggo ¿cierto? – Pregunte al grandote al verlo algo solito.

- Hi Sakura-sama – Respondió educadamente, medio tanta ternura.

- ¿Cómo te uniste al grupo de Sasuke-kun? – Pregunte a un con las palomitas.

- Sasuke-sama me ayuda a controlarme cuando pierdo el control, mi deber es estar a su lado – Dijo mirando a unas aves, le mire confundida – Tengo una doble personalidad, mi otro yo solo quiere matar, Sasuke-sama es el único que ha podido ayudarme– Dijo con un deje de tristeza, al parecer se dio cuenta de la expresión de mi rostro.

- ¿Y a ti no te gusta hacerle daño a nadie?

- No y por eso me mantengo alejado de los demás.

- Ña descuida Juggo-san desde ahora en adelante yo seré tu amiga – Dije intentando subirle el ánimo.

- Arigato Sakura-sama.

**Espero que les haiga gustado y prometo que mañana actualizo, ah y aquellos que leen proyecto Bella os aviso que ya puse la conti.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

**Aquí traigo conti.**

**Capítulo 11**

Ok, ni siquiera había pasado un día desde que Sasuke me secuestro y ya estoy aburrida, era más divertido molestar a Kakuzu con su famoso dinero.

- Suigetsu-kun ¿Sabes que te ves muy lindo hoy? – Pregunto Sakura con una sonrisa tierna haciendo que al nombrado le diera un derrame nasal y que a cierta persona se sintiera algo molesta.

- Oye Sasukito ¿Por qué no vamos a un lugar más privado? – Pregunto seductoramente Karin, pero el Uchiha menor estaba mirando atentamente a la pelirosa.

- Karin eres una vergüenza como mujer – Dijo Sakura algo molesta.

- Tú no eres nadie para decirme que hacer – Respondió está molesta.

- No pero va enserio, a un hombre nunca hay que rogarle – Dijo con desaprobación la pelirosa.

- Tú no eres nadie maldita debilucha – Dijo empujando a la pelirosa, esta tenía un tic en el ojo izquierdo ¿Le habían dicho débil?

- ¿Cómo me dijiste? – Pregunte enojada, sentía como un aura asesina me invadía, esa cuatro ojos no duraría para mañana.

- Débil, sorda – Me dijo con burla.

- ¡SHANARO! – Grite mientras le pegaba con todas mis fuerzas y ella salía volando derrumbado varios árboles a su paso, cuando me preparaba a golpearla otra vez sentí como unos brazos me agarraban para detenerme.

- Suigetsu suéltame ahora mismo – Exclame intentando zafarme de él.

- Juggo ayúdame que no la podre contener en mucho tiempo – Dijo Suigetsu con dificultad y después ya casi no podía moverme porque los dos me tenían agarrada, use un poco más de mi fuerza para sacármelos de encima e hice que retrocedieran, me troné mis dedos mientras me acercaba a la pelos de zanahoria que ya estaba muy débil y me preparaba para darle el golpe final.

- Basta – Dijo Sasuke mientras se ponía en medio de las dos, como si me fuera a detener, si a mi hermano contra apenas le hacía caso ¿Cree el que me va a detener?

- Oblígame – Le dije mirándole retadoramente activando mi sharingan.

- Primero quiero que me digas ¿Qué hacías con Itachi? ¿Por qué estás en akatsuki? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué no volviste? – Pregunto fríamente, activando su sharingan.

- En la primera pregunta: estaba con Itachi-kun en una misión, la segunda: Soy la hermana menor de Pain y Tercera: No volví porque mi hermano no me dejo, es más ni siquiera me deja salir a alguna aldea – Dije lo último con melancolía.

- Y ya veo porque – Dijo Suigetsu levantándose mirándome detalladamente - Eres increíblemente hermosa ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – Pregunto mientras se ponía de rodillas y agarraba mi mano.

- No – Respondí secamente.

- ¿Por qué? – Me pregunto a punto de llorar.

- En primera: mi hermano te mataría, en segunda: moriré soltera y en tercera: todo akatsuki te mataría sin dudarlo – Dije seriamente y el trago duro.

- Pero eso no impedirá que te llevemos con nosotros Sa-ku-ri-ta - Dijo un encapuchado arriba de unos árboles.

- Los shi no ichizoku – Dije al reconocerlo y me puse en posición de ataque.

- Valla al parecer todavía nos recuerda – Dijo otro pero este tenía la cara destapada, su larga lengua y sus penetrantes ojos grises que me miraban con lujuria.

- Atrápenla – Dijo el primero mientras que unos ochenta ninjas venían a atacar.

- cuatro contra ochenta, por fin algo de diversión – Dijo Suigetsu sacando su espada y Sasuke y Juggo se ponían en posición de ataque, en solo cuestión de segundos empezó la pelea, me gustaba jugar así que solo esquivaba con facilidad y elegancia.

"Deberías dejar de jugar y empezar a pelear enserio" – Me dijo Mitzuki y yo rodee los ojos.

"Oh vamos es divertido" – Dije haciendo un puchero.

"Hablo enserio Sakura ellos nos quieren a nosotras solo por nuestro poder y son demasiado fuertes"

"Pero…"

"Ellos son los que secuestran a los jinchurikis y no voy a permitir que te hagan daño así que déjame esto a mi" – Dijo mientras intentaba encerrarme.

"Mira, voy a pelear enserio, pero si las cosas se ponen difíciles las dos lucharemos, vale"

"Vale"

Después de esa pequeña discusión con mi mejor amiga, me dispuse a pelear enserio esquivaba y golpeaba noqueando rápidamente a algunos, pero eran demasiados y no quería desperdiciar chakra tenía que empezar a usar mi fuerza bruta.

- ¡SHANARO! – Grite mientras golpeaba hacia al suelo al ninja de la lengua larga y hacia un enorme cráter, de repente vi muchos kunais venir hacia mi dirección, empecé a esquivarlos calculando cada uno de mis movimientos en el aire y después empezaron a llegar kunais de hielo.

- KATON GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU – Dije haciendo el típico jutsu de los Uchiha, saliendo fuego por mi boca y derritiendo al instante los kunais, eran demasiado para nosotros ya no podría seguir con el taijutsu.

- KAGE BUNCHIN NO JUTSU – Cien clones míos aparecían por toda la zona, ahora sí podría usar de nuevo el taijutsu.

- Ahora sí que empiece la diversión – Dijeron todos mis clones y yo me oculte en una roca para ver el final con diversión, esperen un momento… yo no utilizo el kage bunshin no jutsu porque mis clones son explosivas "¡AAAH Y LOS CHICOS TODAVIA SIGEN AHÍ!" – Me grito mi Inner "No, están en la playa bailando el ganma style" – Le dije sarcásticamente "Ah… bueno entonces déjalos relajarse" – Dijo mi Inner ya calmada… ok mi Inner es estúpida de primera clase. Busque con la mirada a los chicos y vi como ellos miraban a mis clones sorprendidos, los agarre rápidamente y tuve que ir a otra roca más grande, segundos después se escucha una gran explosión y gracias a la roca no salimos volando, ya no detectaba ningún chakra y en donde antes había una gran pelea solo quedaban escombros.

- Recuérdame nunca acerté enojar - Me dijo Suigetsu sorprendido mirando cómo había quedado el bosque… bueno ahora solo quedaba la mitad de ello.

- Hay que buscar a Karin – Dijo Sasuke mientras se levantaba y los demás le seguíamos, no le diría que mi hermano vendría aquí, me gusta mucho las sorpresas.

"No peleaste enserio, tenías que tomarlo enserio Sakura" – Me regaño Mitzuki

"Pero eran débiles" – Le dije.

"Eso no es una excusa, tienes que tener cuidado con Kaito"

"¿Quién es ese?"

"Un enemigo muy poderoso para nosotras"

En akatsuki…

- Mire Deidara- sempai hay una explosión en forma de una flor de Sakura cerca de aquí – Dijo Tobi señalando el lugar.

- Que hermoso art… espera solo Sakura hace esas explosiones – Dijo Deidara parándose rápidamente.

- Hay que apurarnos sino Pain nos matara – Dijo Hidan con los brazos cruzados.

- No estuviera pasando esto si Itachi y el cara de pescado hubieran hecho algo – Dijo molesto Sasori.

- Acuérdate que Itachi tiene todas las costillas rotas y había desventaja de ocho contra uno y medio – Dijo Deidara.

- Si, si como sea, hay que apresurarnos sino ellos se alejaran y les perderemos la pista, aparte Konan va a querer a garrar dinero para comprar su "Preciada ropa" – Dijo Kakuzu lo último lo dijo con odio.

- Kakuzu en realidad eres un tacaño de primera clase – Le dijo Hidan con desaprobación.

- Si no fuera por mí, akatsuki ya hubiera quedado en quiebra - Dijo defendiéndose y recordando cómo era Konan adicta a las compras.

- Ya cállense que nos estamos acercando – Dijo Sasori y los demás al ver a Sakura y a sus secuestradores empezaron a rodearlo para usar el ataque sorpresa.

- Cúrala, Sakura – Ordeno Sasuke a la pelirosa, esta le fulmino con la mirada se sentó para empezar a emanar chakra verde y curar de mala gana a la pelos de zanahoria.

- Que comience la diversión – Susurro a si misma al reconocer a cinco chakras que los tenían claramente rodeados.

- Sasuke, detecto cinco chakras rodeándonos - Dijo Karin débilmente y Sakura la maldijo en sus adentros, Sasuke, Suigetsu y Juggo se pusieron en posición de ataque, los chicos al verse descubiertos salieron de sus escondites y se armó otra pelea que no duro ni cinco minutos, Juggo y Suigetsu fueron vencidos fácilmente y minutos después Sasuke-kun fue derrotado.

- Cerecito ¿Estas bien? – Me pregunto Sasori preocupado.

- Descuida no me paso nada – Respondí sonriéndole.

- ¿Qué hacemos con ellos? – Pregunto Tobi picando con un palo a Suigetsu.

- Los encerraremos en una celda y los daremos como ofrenda a…

- No le vamos a dar como ofrenda a tu dios, Hidan – Le dije molesta.

- Ya vámonos que tengo hambre – Dijo Deidara y empezamos a regresar a la guarida.

- Oye Saku ¿Por qué no nos ayudaste? – Pregunto Kakuzu.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia – Dije volteando mi rostro.

- Déjense de charlas que ya llegamos y hay que festejar – Dijo Hidan sacando de no sé dónde unas cajas de sake.

Tobi encerró a Hebi en una de las últimas celdas y empezaron a festejar, en tan solo media hora todo akatsuki excepto Konan y yo, la muy malvada no me dejo probar ni una gota de sake, los chicos empezaron a bailar gentleman, bueno Itachi estaba en su cuarto dormido.

- Kirara vamos a dormir en una celda – Le dije a mi tigresa mientras que esta tenía en su hocicó mi peluche y mi mantita.

- Espera yo también quiero ir contigo – Dijo Konan al ver que me dirigía a las celdas.

- Juggo-san, Suigetsu-kun, Sasuke-kun – Dije acercándome a su celda.

- ¿Sakura que haces aquí? – Pregunto Sasuke al verme.

- ¿Podemos dormir con ustedes? – Le pregunte haciendo la carita del gato con botas.

**Espero que les haiga gustado, no había podido actualizar porque…**

**Inner: Estaba viendo los capítulos de Kuroshitsuji.**

**Yo: Cambiando de tema todavía no habrá lemon, muajajaja.**

**Inner: ¿Por qué? T.T**

**Yo: Es que me gusta joderte la vida.**

**Inner: ¿Y también a tus lectoras?**

**Yo: No, pero es tu culpa que no ponga lemon u.u, hasta la próxima.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos.**

**¿?: Por favor déjanos hacer una fiesta.**

**Yo: ¿Quién eres tú?**

**¿?: Soy tu otra Inner.**

**Yo: ¡¿QUE?! *Desmayo***

**Aquí traigo conti.**

**Capítulo 12**

En las celdas de akatsukis, se encontraban una peli rosa que era acompañada por una peli azul y una enorme tigresa, encerrados estaban un peliblanco con expresión aburrida, un peli naranja el cual su rostro albergaba paz, una peli roja que miraba con recelo a la peli rosa y una peli negro con ojos ónix portador del sharingan el cual su rostro mostraba desconcierto.

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? – Me pregunto con cierto desconcierto.

- Por favor – Suplique.

- Lo haría pero como estoy encerrado, amarrado y no tengo llaves – Dijo sarcásticamente, cosa rara en él.

- Konan, dame las llaves – Le dije a Konan-san mientras le arrebataba las llaves y esta me miro feo – Oye es dormir aquí o es estar con esos borrachos – Entramos y volvimos a cerrar, desamarre a los chicos y Kirara empezó a inspeccionarlos para ver si no eran peligrosos, típico de ella.

- Sakura-chan ¿Por qué quieren dormir aquí? – Pregunto Suigetsu sobándose las manos.

- Todo akatsuki esta borracho – Respondí mientras me acostaba a un lado de Kirara la cual ya se había transformado en una enorme tigresa, me acomode y me tape con mi mantita para después agarrar mi osito y querer dormir.

- Pelos de chicle tan grande y durmiendo con un osito de peluche – Dijo con burla la pelos de zanahoria.

- Cállate estúpida – Dijo Konan enojada.

- Déjala Konan, por si lo sabias pelos de zanahoria este osito y mi mantita fueron las primeras y últimas cosas que me regalo mi madre – Dije seria.

- Hay y ¿Era igual de fea que tú? – Pregunto con burla.

- Yo nunca la conocí, mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía un año – Dije con melancolía y vi que a ella se le borro la sonrisa – Sabes aunque mi hermano, Deidara, Tobi, Hidan, Kakuzu, Sasori, Kisame e Itachi me protegieran e intentaran dar una buena vida yo sufría por el daño que me causaban los niños de la aldea, mi primer amigo fue Gaara No Sabaku el cual lo mire solo una vez y después están mis amigos de la aldea Melody y Daisuke-kun – Dije al último llamándole con cierto cariño, sentí un aura asesina a unos metros de mi pero no me importo – Bueno yo mañana me tengo que levantar temprano, buenas noches – Dije cambiando de platica y me acomodaba para dormir, Kirara movió mi cara con su hocico al parecer le preocupaba mi estado de ánimo, le sonreí intentando tranquilizarla y al parecer funciono porque también se acomodó.

- Oye pelos de chicle – Me llamo Karin desde el otro lado de la celda.

- ¿Si?

- Podrías perdonarme.

- ¿Por?

- Por todo lo que te dije – Dijo con cierto arrepentimiento en su voz.

- Claro, solo déjame dormir – Dije ya algo soñolienta y rápidamente caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

Al día siguiente…

En la guarida de akatsukis el cual ahora era todo un desastre, basura y botellas de sake estaban regadas por todas partes, el día era tranquilo pero el silencio que habitaba era corrompido por cierta peli rosa que estaba entrenando con un pelinegro de ojos ónix los cuales no mostraban ningún sentimiento.

- Al parecer no eres tan débil como pensaba, molestia - Dijo Sasuke sonriendo arrogantemente.

- Soy más fuerte de lo que aparento, Sasuke-kun – Dije con mi Maiden chidori, de repente Kirara aparecio en medio de la pelea y desvié mi ataque haciendo destruir unos árboles a su paso lastimándome la mano, mi chidori era muy poderoso, je yo lo perfeccione convirtiéndolo en un ataque totalmente mortal difícil de controlar. Gemí de dolor al parecer me rompí la muñeca.

- Rayos – Murmure al ver el estado de mi muñeca.

- ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto Sasuke a un lado mio, asentí intentando que en mi rostro no haiga rastro de dolor – Tus ojos te delatan – Dijo y toco con delicadeza mi muñeca dañada, jadee de dolor, tenía el hueso desacomodado – Traeré a un médico.

- No es necesario, dile a Konan que me traiga unas vendas yo sola me curare – Dije sonriéndole con dolor.

- ¿Segura? – Pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

- Hi – Dije sonriéndole y él fue adentro de la guarida, Kirara me miro con culpa y en su hocico había una carta – No es tu culpa gatita, ahora ¿Me podrías dar mi carta? – Le pregunte y ella me la entrego, a como pude la abrí y sonreí al ver que era de Daisuke

"_Querida Sakura:_

_No sabes cómo te extrañamos Melody y yo, pero sobretodo yo eh._

_Bueno no sabes lo aburrido que es estar sin ti,_

_Te extrañamos un chorro ya no podemos hacer tonterías,_

_Porque tú eres la fiestera del grupo,_

_Te escribí una canción, está la hice pensando en ti:_

_Sabes, no pido nada más _

_Que estar entre tus brazos _

_Y oír de todo el mar _

_Que todo he renunciado _

_Por estar junto a ti._

_Sabes, no dejo de pensar_

_Que estoy enamorado_

_Te quiero confesar_

_Que soy solo un esclavo_

_Que no sabe vivir sin ti._

_Cuando llegaste tú_

_Te metiste en mí ser_

_Encendiste la luz_

_Me llenaste de fe._

_Tanto tiempo busque_

_Pero al fin te encontré_

_Tan perfecta como te imagine._

_Como aguja en un pajar_

_Te busque sin cesar _

_Como huella en el mar_

_Tan difícil de hallar_

_Tanto tiempo busque _

_Pero al fin te encontré_

_Tan perfecta ahh _

_Como te imagine_

_Sabes, te quiero confesar_

_Que te encuentro irresistible_

_No dejo de pensar _

_Que haría lo imposible_

_Por quedarme cerca de ti._

_Cuando llegaste tú_

_Te metiste en mí ser_

_Encendiste la luz _

_Me llenaste de fe._

_Tanto tiempo busque_

_Pero al fin te encontré tan perfecta _

_Como te imagine_

_Como aguja en un pajar _

_Te busque sin cesar _

_Como huella del mar_

_Tan difícil de hallar._

_Tanto tiempo busque_

_Pero al fin te encontré_

_Tan perfecta ahh_

_Como te imagine…_

_Sabes, no pido nada más_

_Que estar entre tus brazos_

_Te quiere:_

_Daisuke Kasai… auch… y Melody Shimizu tan bien_"

- Que tierno – Susurre y me dio gracia al imaginar como Melody le pegaba a Daisuke-kun.

- Sakura – Llamo Konan con unas vendas corriendo hacia mí.

- Konan.

- Sasuke me dijo que te lastimaste la muñeca y te traje las… - No termino la frase al ver con terror el estado de mi muñeca - hay por kami-sama, Sakura necesitas un médico - Dijo totalmente preocupada.

- Konan, se curarme esto sola, solo necesito que vallas adentro a ver si ya se levantaron los chicos para meter a Hebi a la celda – Dije mientras a escondidas le daba a Kirara la carta que me envió Daisuke.

- Está bien – Dijo suspirando y se fue a paso lento.

Ya que se fue agarre una venda y me la puse en la boca para ahogar el grito que daría, ya puesto empecé a acomodarme el hueso y el dolor empezó hacer más insoportable no aguante más y de un solo golpe me acomode el hueso y tal como lo predije ahogue el grito de mi vida, ya después empecé a vendarme la mano y me puse un alfiler para que no se deshiciera, tendría que tener esta venda durante unas tres semanas y eso significaba:

0 entrenamiento

0 peleas

0 huidas y lo peor…

0 bromas

- Ya se van a despertar – Me dijo Konan en la entrada de la guarida, rápidamente me levante y me fui corriendo a donde estaba Hebi.

- Chicos necesito que entren a las celdas – Les dije mientras con la mano buena y con la ayuda de Kirara les empujábamos a las celdas.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Karin, mientras se metían a la celda donde habíamos dormido la noche anterior y yo cerraba.

- Porque su hermano la regañaría y nos meteríamos en más problemas, pelos de zanahoria – Dijo Suigetsu mientras se sentaba en el suelo, intentando molestar a su fastidiosa compañera de equipo.

- Les prometo que les traeré comida – Les dije despidiéndome con la vista, entre a la sala de la guarida y apenas estaban los chicos levantándose.

- Cara de atún ¿Por qué traes puesto un pañal? – Pregunte intentando no reírme al ver el pequeño pañal que traía puesto.

- ¡Ja! Te dijo cara de atún – Dijo con burla Deidara-kun apareciendo a un lado de mí.

- Sabes cara de atún con el pañal te ves muy varonil – Dijo burlándose Sasori-kun apareciendo aun lado de Deidara-kun, los dos se miraron entre si y después cayeron al piso estallando en carcajadas.

- Cállate rubia oxigenada y marioneta sexual – Dijo Kisame con una venita en la frente.

- ¿Rubia oxigenada? – Pregunto Deidara-kun parando de reír para después tener varias venitas en la frente.

- ¿Marioneta sexual? – Pregunto Sasori-kun en el mismo estado que Deidara.

- Si y su arte es basura – Dijo el cara de pescado con burla.

- llamo basura… - Dijo Deidara-kun con un tic en el ojo.

- al arte – Termino la frase Sasori con los ojos abierto y al igual que Deidara tenía un tic en el ojo.

- Sabes creo que hoy aremos pescado frito, tregua – Dijo Deidara-kun mirando a Sasori-kun, dándole la mano.

- Tregua – Acepto Sasori-kun sonriendo con malicia y estrechando la mano con su amigo/rival del arte.

- Cara de pescado ¿Y tú Samehada? – Pregunte al ver que no traía consigo a su infaltable espada en la espalda.

- Pero que… ¡HAY NO JODAS! – Grito el cara de pescado al ver a un Hidan dormido chupándose el dedo con unas… creo que se llamaban trusas… en fin eran amarillas con corazoncitos y abrazaba a la samehada de Kisame.

- Osito Eddy no me dejes, te prometo que hare más galletitas de azúcar para ti – Dijo dormido Hidan chupándose el dedo y abrazaba más a la samehada de Kisame.

- ¡NO MIRES! – Gritaron Deidara y Sasori tapándome rápidamente los ojos.

- Matare ahora mismo al violador travesti que abuso de mi hermosa samehada – Dijo Kisame y no pude ver su expresión porque Deidara y Sasori-kun a un no me dejaban ver nada, pero por su tono de voz estaba molesto y triste.

- Lo siento cerecito pero esto es de adultos – Dijo Sasori-kun mientras los dos me arrastraban a quien sabe dónde.

- Tengo 16 años soy una adolecente – Replique intentando quitarme inútilmente sus manos.

- Toda vía estás muy pequeña para ver eso – Dijo Deidara con seriedad.

- Quiero ver a Itachi-kun – Dije y me soltaron dejándome en la puerta del cuarto de Itachi y después se despidieron con la mirada – Itachi-kun – Llame tocando la puerta, escuche un "adelante" entre lentamente y al verlo acostado, totalmente enyesado del pecho me hizo sentir culpable - ¿Te encuentras mejor? – Pregunte mientras me sentaba un lado de él.

- Descuida Saku, estoy bien y no tienes por qué sentirte culpable – Me dijo dándome una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

- ¿Qué quieres que te prepare de desayuno? – Le pregunte tomándole una mano.

- Lo mismo de siempre y me podrías decir ¿Qué fue lo que te paso en la muñeca? – Pregunto cambiando su semblante a serio.

- Em… - Kuso, ¿Qué le digo? Es obvio que no le puedo decir "Estaba entrenando con Sasuke-kun cuando Kirara aparecio entregándome una carta de Daisuke-kun donde me confiesa su amor y yo estaba usando el chidori entonces para no darle a Kirara desvié el ataque y me así me lastime la muñeca" si le decía eso se iba a querer levantar, querer ver a su hermano o ir a avisarle a todos los akatsukis (masculinos) y matar a Daisuke-kun.

- Sakura – Me llamo mientras le rodeaba un aura oscura, ¿Por qué tenían que ser así?

- Las saladitas son orneadas – Le dije intentado cambiar de tema.

- Te he dicho millones de veces que las saladitas no son orneadas y no me cambies de tema – Dijo mirándome acusadoramente.

- Arruina infancias – Le acuse.

- Sakura estas en la adolescencia – Se defendió y me miro ofendido.

- De todos modos, arruina infancias – Volví repetir y le saque la lengua infantilmente.

- Ve a preparar el desayuno – Dijo suspirando derrotado y sonreí con triunfo.

- Sí, señor - Dije y me despedí como un soldado.

**Espero que les haiga gustado**

**Inner: Yo quiero lemon.**

**Inner 2: Yo también.**

**Yo: El lemon vendrá en cuanto menos se lo esperen, será una sorpresa.**

**Preguntas:**

**¿Alguien más tiene dos Inner?**

***¿Quieren GaaraSaku, NaruSaku o SasuSaku?***

***¿Cuál fue la parte que más les gusto?***

**PD: Si no contestan estas preguntas actualizare hasta la próxima semana ya que su respuesta es de gran importancia. (Si responden actualizo mañana a primera hora)**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Gano el Sasusaku pero habrá muy poco Gaasaku y no puede haber Itasaku porque Itachi quiere a Sakura como a una hermana pequeña además para que miren que no soy mala pondré el siguiente Capítulo en la tarde.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos.**

**Capítulo 13**

Ya después de haber preparado y servido el desayuno a los chicos (Incluso a Itachi), los cuales lentamente ingresaban al comedor.

- Recuérdenme que nunca hay que volver hacer otra fiesta – Dijo Pain tocándose la cabeza con dolor a causa de la resaca.

- Aniki, siempre dices lo mismo y al final terminan todos borrachos – Dije comiendo uno de mis famosos platillos.

- Huy, Sakura hizo su ramen especial – Dijo Kisame relamiéndose los labios.

- Como me encanta el ramen – Dijo comiendo con la boca llena Sasori.

- Sasori-kun no sea cochino – Regañe señalándolo con mi mano.

- Lo siento cerecito – Se disculpó y empezó a comer tranquilamente.

- ¿Qué te paso en la mano? – Pregunto Deidara agarrando con cuidado la mano que traía vendada.

- Me la lastime mientras entrenaba – Dije.

- ¿Cómo que te la lastimaste? – Pregunto esta vez Pain y al parecer todos ponían atención a lo que yo decía, creo que hasta se les quito la resaca.

- Si, estaba entrenando, un jutsu me salio mal y el hueso de la muñeca se me desacomodo – Medio mentí mientras comía con la cabeza agachada.

- ¿Qué jutsu usaste? – Pregunto Hidan, ¿Qué les digo?

- Di la verdad – Dijo Pain, ya sabía que estaba ocultando algo.

- Está bien, use el Maiden chidori – Dije mientras hacía a un lado mi plato ya casi vacío.

- Sakura, ¿Qué te he dicho de usar esa técnica? – Me pregunto enojado mi hermano.

- Pero es que yo…

- ¡TU NADA, SABES MUY BIEN QUE ESO ES MUY PELIGROSO PARA TI! – Grito golpeando la mesa.

- ¡SE CUIDARME SOLA! ¡ADEMAS YA TENGO 16 AÑO YA NO SOY UNA NIÑA! – Le grite mientras golpeaba la mesa, me dolió algo la mano pero no le tome importancia.

- ¡MIENTRAS VIVAS AQUÍ ARAS LO QUE YO TE DIGA!

- ¡PUES ENTONCES ME LARGO! – Grite mientras salía del comedor y corría a mi cuarto, ya no quería quedarme más tiempo en este lugar, tome poca ropa, mi osito, mi mantita y algo de mi dinero ahorrado y los puse en mi mochila, Kirara aparecio en la puerta impidiéndome el paso.

- Kirara déjame pasar – Dije mientras intentaba hacerla a un lado, pero esta gruño en forma negativa – ¿Quieres ir conmigo? – Pregunte y ella asintió – Mira, saca a Sasuke-kun y a los demás de sus celdas y diles que escapen ya después tú te vas a cierto lugar donde yo te estaré esperando – Dije y ella me vio confundida, suspire – Kirara nos vamos a Konoha – Dije decidida y ella asintió emocionada.

Salí de la guarida, pero fui interceptada por Tobi.

- Sakura-chan ¿Ya se va? – Pregunto Tobi.

- Si Tobi ¿Qué ayer no estabas tomando sake con los demás? – Pregunte al ver que actuaba como siempre.

- No, Tobi comió solo dulces.

- Tobi – Le llame amablemente.

- ¿Si?

- ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME DISTE DULCES BABOSO?! – Le pregunte mientras le pegaba un zape.

- Auch – Se quejó, sobándose la cabeza – Porque pensé que a Sakura-chan no le gustaban los dulces – "Mendigo Tobi, él sabe muy bien que me fascinan los dulces", pero decidí pasarlo por alto.

- Ya me voy Tobi, prométeme que no te vas a querer ir conmigo – Le dije mientras lo miraba con inocencia.

- Descuide Sakura-chan Tobi es un buen chico y se quedara aquí con Deidara-sempai.

5 Segundos después…

- No se vaya Sakura-chan, lléveme con usted por favor – Suplico agarrándome el tobillo derecho haciéndome caminar lentamente.

- Tobi si no te vas ahorita mismo juro que te destruiré tu muñequito del kyubi – Advertí sombríamente, ya harta.

- Ya me voy – Dijo y se fue corriendo a la guarida dejando una nube de polvo.

- Al fin – Suspire y me fui corriendo rumbo a Konoha.

2 horas después…

Ya estaba a punto de llegar a la aldea y no podía contener mi ansiedad al saber que muy pronto volvería a ver a mis amigos, fui sacada de mis pensamiento al ver a un enorme perro blanco se abalanzaba hacia mí, tumbándome en el acto.

- ¿Akamaru? – Pregunte dudosa y este ladro alegremente y empezó a lamerme la cara – Akamaru, no ya – Dije intentando alejarlo de mí.

- He Akamaru – Escuche que alguien lo llamaba y este se separó de mi – He lo siento, Akamaru suele ser a veces…

- ¿Kiba? – Le interrumpí al reconocerlo.

- ¿Sakura? – Pregunto dudoso y yo sonreí.

- Kiba – Dije sonriendo mientras me lanzaba a sus brazos y este correspondió gustoso.

- Pero mírate, como has crecido – Dijo rompiendo el abrazo y yo di una voltereta.

- Y tú también, cada día más guapo – Dije sonriendo y este se sonrojo.

- Espera, ¿Qué no Akatsuki te había secuestrado? – Pregunto con cierta preocupación.

- Eh, no, no, no – Negué y el me miro confundido – Veras Pain es mi hermano mayor.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – Pregunto sorprendido.

- Oye Kiba porque… - Dijo Ino apareciendo pero no termino la frase al darse cuenta de mi presencia – Frentona – Dijo Ino abrazándome.

- Cerda – Dije y le correspondí el abrazo.

Cerca de akatsuki…

Sasuke y su equipo habían escapado con facilidad gracias a la ayuda de Kirara, el portador del sharingan estaba algo intrigado ¿Por qué Sakura no había ido a ayudarles?

- Juggo pregúntale ¿Dónde está Sakura? – Ordeno fríamente un peli negro, ya un poco lejos de la guarida de akatsuki el cual habían escapado gracias a Kirara.

- Dice que se fue a Konoha – Dijo Juggo.

- Oiga jefe, ¿A dónde iremos? – Pregunto Suigetsu columpiándose de un árbol, extremadamente aburrido.

- A Konoha – Respondió Sasuke con una sonrisa de medio lado, la tigresa gruño ansiosa al ver que al fin la dejarían ir con su ama.

En Konoha…

Seis adolecentes paseaban por las calles de Konoha.

- Oigan chicos ¿Dónde están Naruto y Kakashi-sensei? – Pregunto la pelirosa algo ansiosa.

- Van a llegar en un par de horas, los dos te han estado buscando – Respondió Kiba y la pelirosa no pudo resistir sentirse algo culpable al pensar que ella vivía muy feliz mientras que sus amigos de Konoha salían a buscarla preocupados por ella.

- Lo siento – Se disculpó la pelirosa.

- ¿Por qué te disculpas Frentona? – Pregunto Ino extrañada por la actitud de su amiga.

- Por haberles hecho pasar un mal momento – Respondió melancólicamente la pelirosa y Kiba la abrazo por la cintura intentando brindarle su apoyo.

- Tú no tienes la culpa de tener a un hermano así – Dijo Kiba intentando animarla.

- Oigan ustedes ¿Ya supieron de las pláticas? – Pregunto Tenten intentando cambiar de tema.

- ¿Cuáles platicas? – Pregunto Sakura.

- Tu sabes… las de… los bebes y… todo eso – Tartamudeo Hinata algo sonrojada.

- Oigan, ¿De dónde vienen los bebes? – Pregunto Sakura con cierta inocencia y sus amigos la miraron sorprendidos ¿Cómo era posible que ella tuviera 16 años y aún no supiera de dónde venían los bebes?


	14. Chapter 14

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos.**

**Capítulo 14**

Se puede ver a seis adolecentes los cuales cinco no hallaban como explicarle a su amiga un tema de gran importancia que deja traumado de por vida a cualquiera.

- Bueno… los bebes vienen… veras… cuando mamá y papá se quieren mucho… hacen cositas – Dijo Kiba tartamudeando totalmente sonrojado.

- ¿Qué tipo de cositas? – Pregunto inocentemente la pelirosa.

- Em… veras, Ino te toca explicar – Dijo Kiba e Ino suspiro pesadamente.

- Esta bien – Y así Ino y Kiba empezaron a explicarle a Sakura como venían los bebes.

- Ósea… que – Tartamudeo Sakura totalmente roja, llegando a la conclusión deseando en lo más fondo de su ser, nunca a ver dicho esa pregunta.

- Si – Corearon Kiba e Ino y la pelirosa tenía la cara de color verde.

- Que asco – Dijo Sakura haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

En akatsuki…

- Creo que fuiste muy duro con ella – Dijo serio un pelinegro, portador del sharingan.

- Pero mi deber es protegerla, ella sabe que esa técnica es muy peligrosa – Dijo el pelinaranja con su natural frialdad.

- Tu no estarás siempre hay para cuidarla, además ella ya es una adolecente y tú sabes cómo son los chicos a esa edad – Dijo el chico planta.

- Deberían de dejarla tener novio – Dijo una peliazul con una sonrisa, sonrisa que se borró al ver las miradas asesinas que le enviaron los chicos.

- Sakura está muy pequeña para eso Konan – Dijo fríamente un peliblanco.

- Es una adolecente – Dijo Konan con una gotita anime.

- Y a esa edad hay muchos pervertidos – Dijo el rubio.

- Con más razón debemos protegerla – Dijo el pelirrojo.

- Si alguien se atreve a sobrepasarse con ella conocerá lo que es el verdadero dolor con mi samehada – Dijo sonriendo maliciosamente el cara de pescado.

- O si la miran de una manera inapropiada le aremos explotar – Dijo el rubio.

- Con tan solo que la miren los convertiremos en una de mis marionetas – Dijo el pelirrojo.

- Seria mejor encerrarlo en un genjutsu haciéndolo sufrir por toda una década – Dijo el portador del sharingan.

- Me gusta más la idea de Itachi – Dijo sonriendo el rubio.

- Oigan celosos – Llamo Konan y todos voltearon a verla – Acuérdense que Sakura se fue – Dijo haciendo que los chicos bajaran la cabeza para ocultar la tristeza que sentían al saber que su pequeña flor de cerezo se había ido.

En Konoha…

- Oye Sakura ¿Por qué no vamos con la hokage? – Pregunto Ino.

- "¿La hokage?" – Pensó extrañada la pelirosa – Bueno – Dijo no tan convencida.

- No veremos más al rato – Dijo Ino despidiéndose de los demás y empezó a correr arrastrando consigo a la pobre pelirosa.

Ya con la hokage…

- Tsunade-sama – Dijo eufórica Ino entrando de golpe.

- ¿Pero qué?... – La hokage no pude terminar la frase al ver a la pelirosa la cual estaba atrás de Ino - ¿Hitomi? – Pregunto extrañada.

- ¿Cómo sabe el nombre de mi madre? – Pregunto la pelirosa sorprendida - ¿La conoció?

- ¿Sakura? – Pregunto Tsunade y la pelirosa asintió – Pero como has crecido, eres el vivo rostro de tu madre – Dijo sonriendo maternalmente.

- ¿La conozco? – Pregunto Sakura totalmente confundida al ver el extraño comportamiento de la rubia.

- Veras soy Tsunade, tu madrina – Dijo la hokage sonriendo.

- Mi madrina…

- ¡VIEJA! – Grito un rubio imperativo, abriendo la puerta de golpe.

- ¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO ME LLAMES VIEJA! – Grito la hokage, mientras golpeaba al pobre rubio, mandándolo volar hasta el otro extremo de la aldea.

- Que fuerte – Susurro Sakura con una gotita al estilo anime.

- Muy bien en que estábamos – Dijo la hokage sonriendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

- En que usted me decía que era mi madrina – Dijo la pelirosa, preguntándose por dentro si la hokage era bipolar.

- Tsunade-sama - Dijo un peliblanco muy familiar de la pelirosa.

- ¿Kakashi-sensei? – Pregunto Sakura.

- ¿Sakura? – Pregunto sorprendido el peliblanco.

- ¡BURRO! – Grito Naruto con orejas de burro, apareciendo en medio de los dos.

- ¿Es enserio? – Pregunto Sakura al ver que Naruto tenía en la cabeza unas orejas de burro hechas de cartulina.

- Oye quise traer de peluche pero ahí en la tienda estaban muy… - Naruto no termino la frase al darse cuenta de la hermosa pelirosa con ojos jades que tenía al frente – Sakura-chan – Susurro sorprendido.

- Naruto – Dijo la pelirosa abrazando al rubio.

- Sakura-chan ya sé que me amas pero… no puedo respirar Dettabayo– Dijo Naruto morado por la falta de aire.

- Creído – Dijo Sakura rompiendo el abrazo y dándole un golpe leve en el brazo.

- Entonces ¿Si me amas? – Pregunto Naruto con cierta emoción en su voz.

En akatsuki…

- Que tal si buscamos a Sakura-chan – Dijo Tobi dando una opción.

- Vaya Tobi, primera vez que dices algo coherente – Dijo Konan sonriendo con burla.

- Esperen, esperen, esperen ¿Dónde buscamos primero? – Pregunto Deidara.

- Buena pregunta – Dijo Itachi y todos empezaron a pensar preguntándose donde buscar primero.

**Espero que les haiga gustado.**

**AVISO IMPORTANTE: en el próximo capítulo entrara un nuevo personaje que dará un giro de 60 grados a la historia y provocara los celos de akatsuki y cierta personita que conocen muy bien (aparte de Kakashi y Naruto).**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos.**

**Capítulo 15**

En la oficina de la hokage había un silencio sepulcral, todos esperaban la respuesta de la pelirosa la cual quería hablar pero de sus labios no salían sonido alguno estaba totalmente muda.

- Naruto yo te quiero como aun hermano – Dijo la pelirosa hablando por fin, en los ojos del rubio se podían notar un brillo de tristeza pero fue borrada por un brillo de felicidad, se dio cuenta de que el también había confundido el amor que se creía haber sentido pero en verdad siempre la quiso como a la hermana pequeña que nunca tuvo.

- Gracias – Dijo Naruto mientras la abrazaba.

- ¿Nani? – Pregunto la pelirosa confundida por la reacción del rubio, pero de una forma le tranquilizaba por no ver al rubio triste.

- Gracias por hacerme entender que yo también te quiero como a una hermana – Dijo Naruto sin romper el abrazo y Sakura felizmente enlazo sus manos a la espalda del rubio correspondiendo el abrazo lleno de amor que no era uno de amor de pareja o algo por el estilo, sino que era de un amor de hermanos – Bienvenida a Konoha Sakura-chan.

En akatsuki…

En los pasillos de la guarida de akatsuki corría un chico que tenía una máscara en la cara y una capa negra con nubes rojas.

- Pain-sempai, Pain-sempai – Dijo el enmascarado mientras abría las puertas de reunión y vio a su líder y al portador del sharingan hablando.

- ¿Qué quieres Tobi? – Pregunto fríamente Pain al ver entrar al enmascarado que hacia un escándalo.

- Sasuke Uchiha y sus acompañantes huyeron – Dijo Tobi jadeando por la enorme carrera que hizo.

- Déjalos, lo más importante ahora es buscar a Sakura – Dijo Pain dándole la espalda.

- ¿Qué hacemos? – Pregunto el portador del sharingan con su naturalidad frialdad.

- Envía a tus cuervos a buscar a Sakura, mientras vamos a Suna para ver si está ahí – Dijo Pain, el pelinegro asintió y salio de la sala de reunión.

En Konoha…

Una pelirosa y un rubio imperativo que ahora estaba notablemente molesto paseaban por las calles de Konoha, Sakura se sentía incomodada no por las miradas asesinas que las chicas de la aldea le enviaban sino por las miradas lujuriosas que los chicos le mandaban para ella eran simplemente incomodas y a Naruto eso le molestaba parecía que esos chicos querían desnudar a su nueva hermanita con la mirada y eso él no lo iba a permitir no señor, él era Uzumaki Naruto el próximo hokage y ahora el hermano más celoso y sobreprotector de toda Konoha.

- Naruto ¿Por qué no vamos a comer una nieve? – Pregunto la pelirosa intentando salir de esa incómoda situación y al rubio le salieron estrellitas en los ojos.

- Que estamos esperando dettabayo – Dijo Naruto mientras agarraba a Sakura de la muñeca y la llevaba arrastrando a la heladería más cercana, estaba feliz porque era la primera vez que alguien le invitaba a comer helado.

- Dos de chocolate por favor – Dijo Sakura al ver al señor de los helados y este asintió empezando a preparar lo que la pelirosa le había pedido.

- ¿Te gusta el chocolate? – Pregunto Naruto sonriendo.

- No me gusta – Dijo la pelirosa frunciendo el ceño y Naruto la vio confundido – Me encanta que es muy diferente – Dijo sonriendo y Naruto dio un suspiro de alivio.

El señor le dio los helados Sakura iba a pagar pero Naruto fue más rápido y no dejo que la pelirosa gastara ni un solo centavo, después fueron al parque a caminar y Naruto le empezó a contar las cosas que pasaron después de que ella fue "secuestrada" por akatsuki.

- Espera un momento – Dijo Naruto asustado parando abruptamente y la pelirosa le miro preocupada - ¿Akatsuki te hizo algo malo? Y si lo hicieron te juro que por el dios del ramen que voy hacerles pagar por lo que…

- Naruto ellos no me hicieron nada malo – Dijo Sakura tomándole de los hombros – Pain es mi hermano mayor.

- Tu… tu… hermano… mayor… - Tartamudeo Naruto totalmente sorprendido – ¿Tú fuiste una de los que secuestraron a Gaara? – Pregunto el rubio tristemente.

- ¿Gaara No Sabaku? – Pregunte sin creérmelo y este asintió – Naruto, akatsuki no ha secuestrado a ningún jinchuriki, los shi no ichizoku son los que hacen eso– Dije claramente ofendida – además Gaara es mi primer amigo – Dije con melancolía recordando el primer día en el que lo conocí.

Flash Black…

Una pelirosa de cinco años de edad estaba caminando por las arenosas y calientes calles de Suna, la niña se había perdido por andar jugando con una linda mariposa que había visto, por instinto volteo a ver a un lado y vio a un pelirrojo con una calabaza en la espalda, él estaba hecho bolita y al parecer la arena lo protegía de unas botellas de vidrio que los otros niños le lanzaban.

"_Sakura, Él tiene el biju de una cola" _– Dijo una hermosa zorra blanca con nueve colas, tenía los ojos azules como el mar, tan profundos que te perdía en ellos con tan solo verla, en sus patas estaban escondidas unas mortales garras las cuales podían despedazar a cualquiera ella estaba encerrada en una celda extrañamente elegante sin ningún rasguño o muestra de suciedad.

La pelirosa frunció el ceño molesta, ella no toleraba a las personas que les gustaba lastimar por gusto y aunque ella sufría lo mismo no quería que nadie más pasara por eso, le tiro una piedra al niño que tenía más cerca y con la puntería que ella tenía le dio en la pura frente.

- Oye ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – Pregunto el niño sobándose la frente.

- ¿Te gusta que te tiren cosas? – Pregunto la pelirosa molesta.

- No – Musito el niño molesto.

- Entonces ¿Por qué lastimas al chico? – Pregunto aún más enojada, el pelirrojo levanto la vista claramente sorprendido alguien le estaba defendiendo.

- Él es un monstruo – Dijo otro niño sonriendo sínicamente creyendo que la pelirosa ahora los iba ayudar a golpear al bastardito ese, el pelirrojo hizo una mueca de miedo ella lo odiaría y le pegaría al igual que todos lo hacían.

- Así que un monstruo he – Dijo la pelirosa sonriendo traviesamente – Pues me presento soy la jinchuriki de la nueve colas ¡MITZUKI LA LUZ DE LA LUNA! – Dijo lo último gritando y los niños abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, el más sorprendido era el jinchuriki de una cola.

- Es un monstruo – Dijo el niño golpeado y los demás estaban listos para tirarle las botellas de vidrio pero la pelirosa fue más rápida y empezó a lanzarles piedras, los niños no tuvieron más opción que huir.

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto la pelirosa hiendo con el pelirrojo y este asintió, se sentía extraño por primera vez en su vida alguien no le temía – Me llamo Sakura Tukusana – Dijo presentándose la pelirosa con una sonrisa.

- Mi nombre es Gaara No Sabaku – Dijo tímidamente el pelirrojo.

- ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! – Escucho que alguien la llamaba, eran Hidan y Kakuzu y al parecer estaban preocupados.

- Me tengo que ir, pero toma – Dijo dándole una pulsera de oro la cual tenía una mitad de una flor de cerezo – Yo tengo la otra, así nos reconoceremos – Dijo señalándole la que ya traía puesta.

- No quiero que te vayas – Dijo Gaara tristemente tomando delicadamente el primer regalo que le habían dado en toda su vida.

- Descuida, nos veremos en cuando menos te lo esperes – Dijo la pelirosa mientras le daba un corto beso en la mejilla y Gaara se puso rojo como un tomate – Hasta luego – Dijo despidiéndose mientras se alejaba.

- Hasta luego – Susurro el pelirrojo sonriendo feliz al saber que ya no estaría solo y que ahora tenía una amiga y recordó que el había prometido que la primera persona que le tratara bien la protegería con su propia vida.

Fin del Flash Black…

- He Sakura-chan – Dijo Naruto moviendo los brazos intentando captar la atención de la pelirosa.

- Oh ¿Qué decías? – Pregunto Sakura saliendo de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Quiénes son los shi no ichizoku? – Pregunto Naruto totalmente confundido.

- Es un grupo de criminales muy peligrosos, mi hermano me conto que no confié en ellos ya que secuestran a los jinchurikis y encierran a los bijus en una caja portal – Explico la pelirosa a un lado de un pizarrón que aparecio de quien sabe dónde, el cual tenía toda la información de los shi no ichizoku.

- Me perdí en caja portal dettabayo – Dijo Naruto rascándose la cabeza, era mucha información para su pobre e inteligente cerebro.

- Naruto, termina en caja portal – Dijo Sakura con una gotita al estilo anime.

- Oh entonces… - Dijo comprendiendo todo sin terminar la frase – No entendí – Termino y la pelirosa hizo una caída al estilo anime.

- Mira los shi no ichizoku son los que secuestran a los jinchurikis – Dijo Sakura intentando sonar lo más racional posible.

- Sigo sin entender – Dijo Naruto sobándose la cabeza.

- Akatsuki es bueno, los shi no ichizoku son malos – Dijo Sakura algo harta de tener que repetir las cosas.

- Ósea ¿Qué los shi no ichizoku son los que secuestran a los jinchurikis para encerrar a sus bijus en cajalandia? – Pregunto el rubio intentando comprender toda la información que tenía en su pobre y frágil cerebro.

- Es en caja portal – Dijo la pelirosa picándole la frente al rubio.

- Caja portal, cajalandia es lo mismo dettabayo – Dijo Naruto quitando la mano en la peli rosa.

- Naruto, son palabras totalmente diferentes – Dije con el ceño fruncido ¿Qué Naruto podría ser más estúpido que su Inner?

- Oye contra penas mese la tabla del uno y tú ya quieres que hable en español – Dijo el rubio con reproche.

- ¿Naruto que idioma estás hablando? – Pregunte con varias venitas en la frente.

- Em… ¿Francés? – Totalmente inseguro se encontraba el Uzumaki ¿Qué ni siquiera sabía en qué lenguaje hablaba?

- ¡ES ESPAÑOL! ¡BAKA! – Grite enojada golpeándole la cabeza dejándole varios chichones, ¿Tan estúpido era Naruto que ni siquiera sabía en qué lenguaje hablaba?

- Creo que Kakashi-sensei me habla, quédate aquí no te vayas dettabayo – Dijo Naruto huyendo de ahí brincando por los tejados.

- ¿Te llamas Sakura Tukusana? – Pregunto alguien atrás de mí, voltee a verlo y me sorprendí al ver a un chico alto y musculoso con la piel tan pálida como la mía, tenía el pelo de color negro como la noche y sus ojos eran de un verde esmeralda profundo, sus labios increíblemente carnosos, su nariz recta y sus rasgos intensamente masculinos lo hacían ver como la reencarnación del mismísimo adonis.

- Si – Respondí frunciendo el ceño intentando no sonrojarme.

- Tenían razón de lo que dicen de ti, eres increíblemente hermosa – Dijo mirándome detalladamente, cosa que me incómodo un poco.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – Pregunte con desconfianza y temor.

- Soy Alex Tukusana, tu prometido – Dijo sonriendo y mis ojos se abrieron de golpe por la sorpresa.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – Pregunto Sasuke con el sharingan, llegando con su equipo.

**Espero que les haiga gustado.**

**Preguntas:**

**¿Cómo quieren que tomen esta sorpresa los akatsukis?**

**¿Quieren que Sakura sienta algo por Alex?**

**Y la más importante:**

**¿Quieren Sasusaku en el siguiente cap.?**

**Sus respuestas ayudaran al siguiente cap. El cual estará para la próxima semana o menos, la actualización dependerá de mi estado de humor.**

**Inner 2: Díganle que coma mucho chocolate y actualizara en menos de 20 minutos *Susurro***

**Inner: ¡AMENASENLA! ¡AMENASENLA!**

**Yo: ¿Quién es Inner1? **

**Inner: Yo**

**Yo: Muy bien tú te llamas Perver y la otra será Happy.**

**Perver: ¿Por qué me tengo que llamar Perver y ella Happy?**

**Happy: Porque yo siempre estoy feliz y tú eres una pervertida de primera clase.**

**Perver: ¡INJUSTICIA! ¡INJUSTICIA!**

**Yo y Happy: ¡YA CALLATE!**

**Perver: Ta bien pos ya me callo.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Gracias por sus respuestas. **

**1.- El comportamiento de akatsuki será sorpresa.**

**2.- Sakura solo sentirá algo de atracción física por Alex.**

**3.- Hay Sasusaku en este cap.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos.**

**Capítulo 16**

Ah maldita sea, ¿Por qué tenía que sentir ese sentimiento que ni siquiera conocía? Ese sentimiento el cual la peli rosa había despertado, por una extraña razón no podía sacarla de mi mente, su rostro, su sonrisa cálida y angelical, sus ojos jades tan llenos de inocencia y su cuerpo el cual antes era el de una niña se había convertido en una hermosa y seductora mujer, su inocencia la hacía ver… sacudí mi cabeza con frustración ¿Por qué no podía sacármela de la cabeza? Pero es que todo en ella era… perfecta, la única chica que no estaba loca por mí, la que me comprendía y quería tal como yo era pero a la vez ella se fue de la aldea dejándome solo y todo por la culpa de ese cretino y estúpido de Itachi que al parecer no le había bastado con matar al clan y ahora quería quitármela a ella, maldita sea, por ella y por mi venganza me fui de la aldea quería que de nuevo estuviera a mi lado y así llenar aquel vacío en mi corazón como cuando éramos pequeños… no pude evitar pegarme en la frente… de nuevo estaba pensando en ella pero es que cuando la vi con akatsuki no pude evitar sentir celos al ver a Itachi abrazarla, mierda, me estoy volviendo loco por morirme de celos al imaginar a ella cerca de otro hombre, rayos, no puedo evitarlo y ahora reconozco que la molestia me gusta, era una molestia por haber infiltrado en mi corazón, molestia por no poder quitármela de mi mente y ahora era mi molestia.

- Sasuke-sama ¿Le ocurre algo? – Pregunto respetuosamente Juugo, estaba preocupado por su líder el cual estaba comportándose muy extraño, primero sacudía su cabeza, después se pegaba un zape en la frente y ahora sonreía como si nada.

- Nada Juugo, nada – Dije borrando esa estúpida sonrisa que no sabía cuándo la había hecho, ya habíamos como quien dice llegado e íbamos a un parque el cual Karin había dicho que ahí se encontraba el chakra de Sakura.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – Pregunto la molestia con desconfianza y temor, apresure el paso algo alarmado, no era normal que Sakura temiera de alguien y menos de un desconocido.

- Soy Alex Tukusana, tu prometido – ¿Qué demonios dijo que era?

- ¿Qué dijiste? – Pregunte molesto, mirándolo con el Sharingan.

- ¿No escuchaste? – Pregunto el creído con burla, una burlita más y lo mataba.

- Soy el futuro esposo de esta hermosa mujer – Dijo Alex, abrazándome por la cintura, me sonroje sorprendida.

- No te atrevas a tocarla – Dijo Sasuke-kun que de un veloz movimiento alejo a Alex de mí y lo golpeo tirándolo a varios metros.

- SUITON SUIRYUUDAN NO JUTSU – Dijo Alex mientras se levantaba y hacia los sellos, del agua de la fuente se transformó un dragón de agua el cual iba directamente a Sasuke.

- CHIDORI – En la mano de Sasuke empezaron a salir unos rayos azules, este salto hacia el dragón de agua el cual se deshizo al momento que Sasuke lo atravesó y el chidori le dio a Alex el cual salió disparado por el golpe destruyendo todo a su paso, la gente que estaba tranquilamente disfrutando del paisaje empezaron a correr huyendo del parque.

- Sasuke, Alex por favor no peleen – Rogué mientras intentaba separarlos pero no hacían caso y ya se estaban agarrando a golpes – Suigetsu, Juugo sepárenlos por favor – Juugo no dudo en hacerlo y tomo a Alex y Suigetsu totalmente inseguro tomo a Sasuke-kun.

- Jefe, primero debería calmarse – Dijo Suigetsu sosteniendo con todas sus fuerzas al portador del sharingan.

- Primero destrozo a este maldito y después te mato a ti por no soltarme – Dijo Sasuke-kun totalmente intentando zafarse del agarre de Suigetsu el cual estaba totalmente aterrado por la amenaza de su jefe.

- Inténtalo pues, quiero ver que lo hagas – Dijo Alex en el mismo estado que Sasuke-kun solo que este tenía varias heridas.

- Ya cálmense los dos, por kami-sama parecen animales – Dije exaltada poniéndome en medio de los dos, los cuales se calmaron al instante, Suigetsu y Juugo no muy convencidos los soltaron.

- Lo siento mi amor yo…

- ¿Desde cuándo le dices así a mi Sakura? – Dijo Sasuke-kun activando su sharingan, un momento… ¿Había dicho que yo era suya?

"¡SHANARO, CASATE CON EL ES MUY SEXY!" - Grito felizmente mi Inner con corazoncitos en los ojos.

"Yo no estoy tan acuerdo con eso, Sakura tú y el no son nada y él no tiene el derecho a reclamar algo que no es, si lo fuera esto sería otro asunto, aunque desconfió un poco de ese tal Alex, siento que lo de prometido no tiene nada" – Dijo Mitzuki tranquilamente y después desaparecieron de mi mente dejándome de nuevo en la realidad.

- ¿Tuya? Más bien ellas es mía, porque el que se va a casar con ella soy yo – Dijo Alex activando también su sharingan.

- Sobre mi cadáver – Sasuke-kun y Alex estaban viéndose frente a frente y les empezaban a salir rayitos en los ojos.

- ¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ? – Grito Tsunade-sama llegando con algunos jounin entre ellos Kakashi-sensei.

- Bueno pues… no es por ser grosero pero ¿ Quien es usted? – Pregunto temeroso Suigetsu, al ver el carácter de Tsunade-sama.

- Soy la hokage de esta aldea y no me gusta repetir las cosas – Enojada, era lo que estaba su madrina y como no si habían hecho un gran alboroto por haber destruido la mitad del parque.

- Bueno… Sasuke y… el tal… Alex se estaban… peleando por… Sakura-chan… - Tartamudeo Suigetsu del miedo por el temperamento que tenía la Hokage.

- Sasuke Uchiha, Alex Tukusana a mi oficina – Fue lo único que dijo mi madrina para después empezar a caminar hacia su oficina y atrás de ella empezaban a seguirla los nombrados quienes no paraban de mandarse miradas asesinas.

Una hora después…

Ya todo se había arreglado la hokage muy difícilmente había permitido que el Uchiha y su grupo se quedaran en la aldea para desgracia de Sakura, Alex si era su prometido quien horita estaba en el hospital por las heridas que tuvo al pelear con Sasuke en el parque, Hebi estaba en los barrios Uchiha descansando del viaje y ahora Sakura y Sasuke estaban ya con las bandas de Konoha solos en un árbol disfrutando la compañía del uno al otro.

- Y bien – Dijo Sakura rompiendo el silencio y Sasuke le miro confundido - ¿Por qué dijiste que yo era tuya? – Esa pregunta tomo desprevenido al Uchiha quien abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y casi se cae del árbol.

- Yo… – Las palabras no salían de sus labios, no podía por más que quisiera gritarle que la amaba… no podía tenía miedo, miedo de que ella lo rechazara y le dejara de hablar pero él era un Uchiha y los Uchihas no le temían a nada.

- ¿Tu qué Sasuke-kun?, ¿Tú qué? – Pregunto exaltada la peli rosa, algo en su corazón le hacía ansiar que aquel hombre que tenía enfrente le dijera que la amaba pero hablábamos de Sasuke Uchiha una persona fría y orgullosa que estaba obsesionado con su sed de venganza creyendo todavía que su hermano era el culpable de todas sus desgracias.

- Yo… – No pude más me acerque a ella y selle sus labios con los míos, al principio ella parecía sorprendida pero poco después empezó a corresponder el beso, me separe de ella para hacer una de las preguntas más importante de toda mi vida – Sakura ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

**En el siguiente capítulo de Sakura la luz de akatsuki:**

**- Pero Sasuke-kun, yo estoy comprometida con Alex – La expresión de Sakura era triste, lo amaba con toda su alma pero Alex se interpondría en ello, además era imposible su relación.**

**- Esto será una noche de chicas y ni uno de ustedes lo arruinaran – Dijo sombríamente Ino y los chicos asintieron algo asustados.**

**- Lo siento Sakurita, quítate la prenda – Sonrió maliciosamente Tenten.**

**- Tápense los ojos – Dijo el Uzumaki desde el otro lado de la puerta junto a los demás quienes miraban todo por la puerta que estaba entre abierta.**

**- Esta bien – Sakura se sacó la blusa dejando así ver sus senos los cuales todavía eran tapados por un brasear de encaje negro, causando varios derrames nasales por los chicos.**

**- ¿Qué creen que hacen? – Pregunto el Uchiha con instintos homicidas.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**¿Reviews?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos.**

**Capítulo 17 **

En un parque arriba de un árbol se encontraban una peli rosa y un peli negro ambos portadores de sharingans diferentes, el chico se encontraba algo tenso y aunque no lo demostrara ansioso, quería saber la respuesta de su compañera de equipo quien ahora tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios estaban entre abiertos, solo el silencio era el que habitaba en ese lugar.

- Si Sasuke-kun, si quiero ser tu novia – Dijo la peli rosa abalanzándose hacia el quien la aceptó gustoso y beso con ternura, Sakura no sabía mucho sobre el noviazgo y lo poco que sabía se lo había dicho Konan quien no pudo decirle más porque los integrantes masculinos de akatsuki consideraron eso innecesario ya que según ellos la peli rosa no podía tener amigos y mucho menos novio; el gruñido de un animal los hizo separarse y Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verse descubierta por la pequeña Kirara la cual miraba entre curiosa y lastima aquella escena, Curiosa por intentar saber qué era lo que hacía su ama con ese chico y pena por el pobre muchacho que ahora tenía sus días contados en este mundo – Pero Sasuke-kun, yo estoy comprometida con Alex – La expresión de Sakura era triste, lo amaba con toda su alma pero Alex se interpondría en ellos, además era imposible su relación.

- Hmp, ¿Y quién dijo que tú te tenías que casar con ese idiota? – Pregunto Sasuke quien volvía a tener esa expresión fría de siempre.

"Cierto, nadie puede obligarte a casarte con alguien que no amas" – Mitzuki mostraba sus afilados dientes, sonriendo con triunfo al ver que el chico tenía razón.

- Nadie te hablo a ti – Sakura se había dado cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta y se tapó la boca con sus manos sonrojándose nuevamente pero esta vez por vergüenza, Sasuke alzo una ceja algo divertido al ver que su molestia hablaba sola – Gomen es que a veces suelo hablar con Mitzuki – Se disculpó y ahí el portador del sharingan comprendió que así se llamaba la kyubi de nueve colas y que Sakura era una de las pocas personas con las que se llevaba bien con esas bestias.

- Te llevo a tu casa – Fue lo único que dijo el peli negro al darse cuenta que ya estaba anocheciendo, bajo del árbol e hizo una señal para que la peli rosa le siguiera quien no dudó en hacerlo junto con su fiel tigresa la cual siempre estaba alerta a cualquier clase de peligros.

En los barrios Uchiha…

Hebi se encontraba en la sala de la casa de Sasuke.

- Déjame algo, pelos de zanahoria – Se quejó el peliblanco el cual peleaba con su compañera de equipo quien se estaba comiendo unas sabritas ruffles.

- Cállate dientes de tiburón que yo las compre – Karin quería comerse a gusto su botana las cuales dejo aún lado para discutir con el fastidioso de Suigetsu.

- Eres una egoísta cuatro ojos, además esas sabritas las compro Juugo – Suigetsu la miraba envenenada mente.

- Y… no te sabes el dicho de: el que se fue a la costa pierde sus cosas – Karin iba a garrar sus ruffles cuando vio que no estaban.

- ¿Y los ruffles? – Pregunto Suigetsu quien pensaba que su compañera ya se los había comido todos.

- Estoy segura de que los agarraste tu dientes de tiburón – Karin señalo al peliblanco con desprecio.

- Oye tu eres la que los tienes escondidos – Suigetsu le mando una mirada acusadora, escucharon como alguien masticaba algo y los dos voltearon a ver que era.

- No puede… - Dijo Karin con sorpresa.

- Ser… - Completo la frase Suigetsu quien tenía la misma expresión que la peli roja ya que los dos miraban a una cría de mapache el cual se comía muy a gusto las ruffles.

- ¡ESAS SON MIS SABRITAS! – Grito enojada la peli roja, el pequeño mapache se asustó con el grito y se fue corriendo, huyendo con las sabritas de Hebi.

Suigetsu empezó a perseguirlo con Karin por detrás ambos adentrándose al bosque, el pobre animal corría todo lo que sus patitas le daban y sin dudarlo se subió a un árbol muy alto el cual las ramas eran muy pequeñas para que un ninja subiera.

- Sera mejor que me des mis sabritas o sufrirás las consecuencias – Amenazo Karin y el pequeño mapache empezó a hacer ruidos extraños, ¿Qué acaso se estaba riendo? Y si es que se reía ¿Qué es lo que le parecía tan divertido?

- Em… Cuatro ojos

- Ni empieces dientes de sierra, matare a…

- Em… pelos de zanahoria…

- Déjame terminar, matare a ese maldito…

- Karin… - Suigetsu no tuvo más remedio que llamarla por su nombre a ver si así hacia caso a lo que les acechaba.

- Mapache de pulgas canadienses…

- ¡Karin!

- ¡¿QUÉ QUIERES?! – Pregunto la nombrada enojada, quien todavía no sedaba cuenta a lo que estaba a punto de enfrentar.

- Mira – Fue lo único que dijo el peliblanco señalando arriba de los árboles, la peli roja volteo a ver y se puso algo nerviosa al ver cientos de mapaches en los árboles y los cuales tenían varias piñas, él bebe mapache mostraba sus dos colmillitos sonriendo maliciosamente.

- Je, je, je sabes bebe, si quieres quédate con esas sabritas y lo de que tenías pulgas canadienses era una broma – Dijo Karin nerviosa.

- Wow – El pequeño dio la señal y los mapaches adultos empezaron a tirarles todas sus piñas a los intrusos, los cuales pegaron un grito que se escuchó por todo el país del fuego.

En Konoha…

En la sala de la casa de Kakashi Hatake una rubia de coleta alta y un copete largo el cual casi tapaba su ojo derecho de ojos azules y una peli café de chongitos de ojos cafeces esperaban ansiosamente a la peli rosa quien todavía no llegaba; Naruto, Kakashi, el equipo 8 y el equipo 10 estaban en el patio pasando el tiempo, Sakura y Sasuke acababan de llegar y estaban en la entrada dándose un corto beso.

- Gracias por acompañarme Sasuke-kun – Dijo Sakura sonriendo tímidamente, el peli negro beso la frente de la peli rosa y dio media vuelta señalando que ya se iba.

- Hey Sasuke, ¿A dónde vas? – El Uzumaki apareció "mágicamente" enfrente de Sasuke impidiéndole el paso.

- Hmp, dobe – Fue lo único que emitió el Uchiha, para después seguir caminando dejando a un lado al portador del kyubi.

- Oh vamos teme, quédate un rato – Invito el rubio quien quería que el amargado de su compañero de equipo se quedara un ratito en el pequeño convivio que habían hecho los demás por el regreso de Sakura y Sasuke.

- Tsk – Emitió el Uchiha y empezó a caminar a la casa de su sensei.

En akatsuki…

Ni siquiera había pasado un día desde que Sakura se fue y ya la organización estaba al borde de la histeria con su pésimo estado de humor.

- Me aburro – Dijo Deidara con una expresión muy, muy, muy aburrida.

- Pues busca con que des aburrirte – Dijo Itachi enviándole una mirada asesina intimidando al instante al rubio, el peli negro se fue de aquella habitación simplemente no estaba de humor para hablar con alguien ¿Y quién lo estaba? Cuando no estaba Sakura todo el mundo (Excepto Tobi) se encontraba de un estado de ánimo de los mil demonios, por todo se aburrían, por todo tenían hambre, por todo querían asesinar a alguien y sobre todo por todo se enojaban.

- Tobi ven te tengo un regalo – Deidara tenía un pensamiento muy, muy malo – "Haber como se ve colgado de la pared boca a abajo"

En la casa de Kakashi Hatake…

- Esto será una noche de chicas y ni uno de ustedes lo arruinaran – Dijo sombríamente Ino y los chicos asintieron algo asustados, después de aquellas palabras las chicas subieron al cuarto de Sakura, quien ya tenía su piyama puesta el cual consistía en una bata pequeña que le llegaba a los muslos y no sabía lo que sus amigas tramaban.

- Hey frentona abre la puerta en este mismo instante, hoy es noche de chicas – Dijo la cerda del otro lado de la puerta, suspire pesadamente y me dirigí a abrir la puerta para ver a la cerda, Tenten y Hinata.

- ¿Qué es noche de chicas? – Nunca antes había escuchado esa palabra, las chicas entraron y me vieron como si tuviera un tercer ojo en la cabeza, ok creo que si me había salido un tercer ojo y yo ni en cuenta.

- es una noche donde no puede haber ningún hombre – Respondió Tenten y yo asentí algo extrañada la verdad es que nunca había asistido a ninguna, mi pequeña Kirara las miro extrañadas pero al parecer decidió acostarse en la cama.

- ¿Y ese tigre? – Pregunto la cerda al ver a Kirara en mi cama.

- Es mi mascota – "O más bien mi protectora" – Dije en mis adentros.

- Tu hermano no te deja salir, te protege de todo, no te deja tener ni siquiera un amigo pero ¿te deja tener a un tigre como mascota? – Pregunto desconcertada la cerda.

- Mmm… si – Dije dudosa.

- Ok, jugaremos al póker y la apuesta será la ropa– Tenten traía el juego y sonreí maliciosamente ese era mi juego favorito.

10 minutos después…

Ino, Tenten y Hinata ya estaban en ropa interior y Sakura todavía tenía su bata puesta.

- Flor imperial – Dijo Sakura con triunfo mostrando así las cartas correspondidas a su otra próxima victoria.

- Lo siento… Sakura-chan – Dijo Hinata quien había hecho cuatro ases y el joker, la peli rosa abrió los ojos sorprendida ¿Ella había perdido?

- Lo siento Sakurita, quítate la prenda – Sonrió maliciosamente Tenten.

- Tápense los ojos – Dijo el Uzumaki desde el otro lado de la puerta junto a los demás quienes miraban todo por la puerta que estaba entre abierta.

- Está bien – Sakura se sacó la bata dejando así ver su escultural cuerpo que aún era tapado por su ropa interior, causando varios derrames nasales por los chicos.

- ¿Qué creen que hacen? – Pregunto el Uchiha con instintos homicidas, acababa de llegar y se encontraba con los chicos espiando a su Sakura quien estaba mostrando lo único que él tenía derecho a ver.

**En el siguiente capítulo de Sakura la luz de akatsuki:**

**- Ya sabemos dónde está Sakura – Tobi estaba saltando felizmente y los demás suspiraban de alivio ante aquella noticia. **

"**¿Estas bien Mitzuki?" – Pregunto la peli rosa cerca de la kyubi blanco el cual estaba gruñendo de dolor.**

"**No, esto es grave muy grave" – Dijo la bijuu para después dar un rugido y caer a la inconciencia. **

**- Sakura ¿Qué tienes? - Pregunto Ino sosteniendo a la peli rosa la cual no paraba de toser sangre.**

**- Mitzuki – Fue lo único que dijo para después caer inconsciente en los brazos de la rubia.**

**Espero que les haiga gustado.**

**PD: ¡EL LEMON SE ACERCA!**

**¿Reviews?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos.**

**Aquí traigo conti.**

**Capítulo 18**

Los chicos estaban que no podían moverse del miedo, Sasuke estaba enfrente de ellos con un aura oscura que la palabra aterrador le quedaba corto y los instintos homicidas que este tenía no eran para nada santos.

"Sabía que no tenía que ver eso, Sabia que no tenía que ver eso esto es muy problemático" – Pensaba el Nara quien por primera vez en su vida no tenía un plan para escapar del Uchiha.

"Por el santo ramen, yo que soy tu fiel sirviente, por favor si me sacas de esto te juro que no le vuelvo a quitar los dulces a los niños chiquitos" – Naruto rogaba porque sus plegarias fueran escuchadas.

"Mierda, si Sasuke me mata ya no voy poder comer más" – Chouji lloraba mentalmente.

- "Si este es el sacrificio de ver a Sakura en ropa interior, lo acepto" – Dijo Mentalmente Kiba.

- Oye si es delito ver de esa manera a Sakura, me declaro culpable – Dijo Kiba tratando de no mostrar su miedo.

- Oigan que esta… - Sakura había salido del cuarto para ver que era tanto relajo, se sorprendió al ver a los chicos aun lado de la puerta y a Sasuke en frente de ellos el cual se notaba muy enfadado, a los chicos les estaba saliendo un hilito de sangre de la nariz y se dio cuenta de que había salido en ropa interior - ¡PERVERTIDOS! – Grito mientras intentaba cubrirse, Sasuke puso a Sakura detrás de el para después darle la parte superior de su haori (O como se llame) cubriéndola al instante, los chicos miraban perplejos aquella escena.

- Mierda, a Sasuke le lavaron el cerebro los extraterrestre – Naruto empezó a llorar como un estúpido y al nombrado le salieron varias venitas en la frente mientras que en su mano aparecían unos pequeños rayos azules, los chicos tragaron duro.

- CHIDORI – El ataque hizo que hubiera una pequeña explosión y los chicos salieron volando por la única ventana que había ahí, Sasuke se dirigía a la ventana para matar a los chicos.

- Sasuke-kun ¿A dónde vas? – Pregunto Sakura sonrojada pues el Uchiha estaba semi desnudo y dejaba ver sus perfectos músculos los cuales él había adquirido por sus constantes entrenamientos.

- Me asegurare que los chicos no vengan a molestarte – Fue lo único que dijo, para después darle un beso en la frente y saltar por la ventana.

Suspire con pesadez y volví de nuevo a mi cuarto, las chicas me miraron pícaramente.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunte por su extraña mirada la cual hizo sonrojarme.

- ¿Qué te traes con Sasuke? – Pregunto Ino acercándose a mí.

- ¿Sales con él? – Tenten tenía la misma mirada que Ino y yo me puse más roja.

- Si – murmure y ellas chillaron de emoción y me sentaron en la cama.

- ¿Cómo se hicieron novios? – Pregunto Ino demasiado interesada, suspire y les empecé a contar cada detalle así pasamos la noche entre risas y risas.

Al día siguiente…

En la oficina de la hokage se encontraba el equipo 7 escuchando atentamente la misión que la hokage tenía para ello- Tal como dije su misión será rescatar al Kazekage de las manos de Akatsuki – Dijo Tsunade-sama ya más calmada - ¿Alguna duda? – La hokage rogo por sus adentros que a Naruto no se le ocurriera preguntar.

- Eto… Tsunade-sama – Levanto la mano la peli rosa la cual estaba algo nerviosa.

- Si, ¿Sakura? – Esto si era sorpresa para la rubia quien pensaba que Naruto era quien iba empezar con sus cosas.

- El Kazekage no está en Akatsuki – Las palabras de la peli rosa sorprendieron a todos los que estaban presentes pero algunos como siempre no lo demostraban.

- Entonces según tú, ¿Quiénes fueron? – Tsunade ya estaba confundida pues Akatsuki siempre han sido criminales de rango S.

- Los Shi No Ichizoku – Sakura suspiro con pesadez, de nuevo le tocaba explicar – Los Shi Ni Ichizoku son una banda de criminales muy peligrosos, ellos secuestran a jinchurikis los hacen sufrir con dolores inigualables, los separan de sus bijuus para encerrarlos en una caja portal, al parecer toman la identidad de akatsuki para culparlos a ellos y así nadie se dé cuenta de su existencia – Seria, era la única expresión que mostraba la peli rosa.

- ¿Y cómo sabes todo eso? – Pregunto la hokage, solo una pregunta rondaba en su mente: ¿Cómo es que si ahijada sabía todo eso?

- Porque la primera vez que intentaron secuestrarme akatsuki logro que no me llevaran pero mientras ellos peleaban, Kirara me llevaba a un lugar seguro y sin que nos diéramos cuenta que uno de ellos nos perseguían, así fue como llegue a Konoha – La peli rosa sonrió al volver a ver en su mente aquellos bellos recuerdos que tenía en esta aldea.

- Aunque sea ¿Sabes dónde se esconden?

- Están entre Suna y Konoha – Dijo la peli rosa recordando la vez en que los shi no ichizoku casi lograban secuestrarla pero su hermano llego a tiempo arruinando los planes de sus secuestradores.

- Muy bien saldrán esta noche, quiero que la misión sea exitosa – Suspiro la hokage y el equipo 7 solo asintió para después retirarse e ir a sus casas a preparar sus cosas.

En akatsuki…

Habían vuelto de otra misión fallida e Itachi y Kisame acababan de llegar.

- Ya sabemos dónde está Sakura – Fue lo único que dijo el Uchiha, Tobi estaba saltando felizmente y los demás suspiraban de alivio ante aquella noticia.

En Konoha…

Naruto y Sasuke estaban en la entrada de Konoha esperando a su compañera de equipo, este último estaba algo preocupado ya que no era normal que la peli rosa tardara tanto.

- Oye teme, ¿No crees que Sakura-chan ya se tardó? – Pregunto Naruto intentando iniciar una conversación, la verdad es que estaba algo adolorido por la golpiza que le dio Sasuke, sino fuera por Sakura el estuviera todavía en el hospital.

- Hmp – Emitió el Uchiha que hacia todo lo posible para que en su rostro no albergue ningún rastro de preocupación.

- Sasukito – Una peli roja apareció "Mágicamente" colgándose del brazo del portador del sharingan.

- Karin, no te me cuelgues – Dijo Sasuke quien intentaba quitársela de encima.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Pregunto el rubio confundido, el peli negro volteo a ver, suspirando con fastidio al saber que no irían solos en la misión.

- La hokage nos mandó también – Dijo Tenten sonriendo, detrás de ella estaba su equipo, el equipo 8 y el 10.

- ¿Qué estamos esperando? Hay que hacer arder la llama de la juventud – Dijo Gai-sensei con su típica postura.

- Falta Sakura – Sasuke estaba de nuevo con su naturalidad frialdad.

- Hey chicos – Sakura venia corriendo con una pequeña mochila en su espalda y con Kirara.

- Mi flor de cerezo, corre a mis brazos – Rock Lee corría dirección a Sakura dispuesta a abrazarla pero antes de que llegara una patada Made In Sasuke lo saco volando hasta el otro extremo de la villa.

- Tardaste – Dijo el peli negro arqueando una ceja.

- Gomen, es que fui a buscar plantas medicinales para la batalla, además Kakashi-sensei va a venir en unos minu…

- Ya llegue – Dijo el ninja copy apareciendo en medio de los dos - ¿Y mi Icha Icha? – Pregunto dirigiéndose a la peli rosa la cual le dio el pequeño librito y este se lo arrebato de las manos abrazándolo como si no hubiera fin murmurando: "Ya no te apartaran de mi lado, estamos juntos tu y yo nene".

- Hora de irnos – Dijo Asuma, los demás asintieron y salieron rápidamente de ahí.

- Sakura, ¿Dónde? – Pregunto Kakashi serio, la peli rosa cerro los ojos y puso su mano vendada en el suelo.

- Extremo sur a 90 kilómetros de aquí – Dijo Sakura mientras daba un salto para subir a las ramas de los árboles, los demás la siguieron alertas a cualquier peligro después de todo esta era una misión rango S.

- ¿Alguna información del enemigo? - Pregunto Neji el cual al igual que Hinata ya tenía activado su Byakugan.

- Sus jutsus no son de esta región, nadie sabe de dónde los aprendieron pero con un solo ataque te puede dejar muy mal herido e incluso muerto…

- Pero con los que batallamos fueron fáciles de derrotar – Dijo Suigetsu interrumpiéndome.

- Esos no son con los que horita nos enfrentaremos, ellos son solo una distracción para su oponente que generalmente nunca se da cuenta del más fuerte…

- Era como el que chico misterioso ¿Cierto? – Dijo comprendiendo Sasuke-kun.

- Si, esas personas se esconden para después golpear a traición, pero es imposible entrar desapercibidos.

- ¿Por qué no podemos usar el ataque sorpresa? – Pregunto Shikamaru.

- Porque su guarida esta debajo de la tierra y no hay ninguna entrada.

- ¿Cómo? – Asuma-sensei ya estaba confundido.

- Verán ellos tienen un jutsu con el cual salen de la tierra – Dije suspirando.

- Entonces no hay plan – Dijo Shikamaru y todos lo volteamos a ver – Vamos a pelear intentando no salir lastimados, nos protegeremos entre nosotros con nuestros mejores ataques.

"Sakura, están a punto de extraer al Shukaku, déjame tomar el control" – Me dijo Mitzuki apareciendo, estaba alterada.

"Déjame esto a mí" – Dije intentando que no me encerrara.

"¡GOLPEA LA TIERRA AHORA!"

- Prepárense, es aquí – Dije mientras saltaba y golpeaba la tierra con mi pierna bañada en chakra lo cual hizo que la tierra se partiera y dejara ver así un gran escondite donde había muchos, muchos ninjas renegados, mire a un chico peli rojo quien creo que era Gaara estaba atado con unas cadenas y un rayo negro se dirigía a él.

"Sakura, si el rayo llega a él, Shukaku será extraído y si lo logra esquivar ese ataque ira directo a Konoha" – Mitzuki estaba alterada y asustada, no tuve más remedio y me interpuse entre el rayo el cual impacto en mi pecho y sin más di un grito de dolor, caí de rodillas sintiendo cada vez más dolorosas aquellas descargas.

- ¡SAKURA! – Escuche que Sasuke gritaba mi nombre y lo vi peleando con varios de ellos que no lo dejaban venir a mí.

- ¿Estas bien Gaara? – Dije con algo de dolor el me miró fijamente en sus ojos se notaban la impotencia.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Dijo débilmente.

- Porque yo nunca abandono a un amigo – Dije mostrándole mi pulsera y el me miro con sorpresa – Te dije que vendría en cuando menos lo esperabas – Sonreí cálidamente.

"Sakura atrás de ti" – Voltee y otro rayo negro, abrace a Gaara-kun para de nuevo recibir el ataque, pero sentí como alguien me quitaba de ahí con Gaara en los brazos.

- Kirara – Susurre al ver a mi salvadora, ella tenía algunos unos rasguños.

- Kirara, lleva a Gaara-kun a Konoha – Ordene, mientras acomodaba a Gaara en su lomo.

- Quiero quedarme – Dijo débilmente.

- No Gaara-kun está muy débil para pelear – Dije y le di la señal a Kirara para que se fuera, quien después de unos segundos ya no se miraba.

- Que lastima, se fue uno pero vinieron dos – Dijo Kaito quien con su vestimenta solo dejaba ver sus ojos rojos. Shibou

- MAIDEN CHIDORI – Dije mientras aparecía atrás de él y le lanzaba el ataque por la espalda haciendo que el junto el chidori derribaran varios árboles hasta llegar a una montaña la cual se destrozó al instante e hizo una gran explosión.

- Yo soy el verdadero Kaito – Dijo atrás de mí y abrí los ojos con sorpresa ¿el otro era un clon?, active mi sharingan y esquive su ataque con dificultad, cuando iba a golpearlo vi como una bola de fuego se dirigía hacia nosotros y di unos pasos atrás haciendo que el ataque le diera a Kaito.

- Sakura – Voltee a ver a Ino la cual tenía varias heridas, de hecho todos estábamos heridos – Tenemos que irnos son demasiado para nosotros.

- KATON GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU – Hice los sellos con mis manos y dirigí el ataque al cielo el cual al instante empezó a tronar.

- ¡ALÉJENSE TODOS DE AQUÍ! – Grite e Ino asintió para después alejarse varios metros con los demás.

- No dejen que escape – Dijo uno de los Shi No Ichizoku.

- KIRIN – La peli rosa golpeo el suelo y del cielo salió un gran dragón azul el cual se dirigió a los Shi No Ichizoku destruyendo el lugar en el acto.

- Ya vámonos Sakura – Dijo Sasuke con la frente llena de sangre, ella asintió y todos se alejaron de ahí caminando débilmente, la peli rosa tenía razón ellos eran muy poderosos, demasiado como para ser normales, Sakura separo recargándose un poco en un árbol y se tocó la frente mareada.

"¿Estas bien Mitzuki?" – Pregunto la peli rosa cerca de la kyubi blanco el cual estaba gruñendo de dolor.

"No, esto es grave muy grave" – Dijo la bijuu para después dar un rugido y caer a la inconciencia.

- Sakura ¿Qué tienes? - Pregunto Ino sosteniendo a la peli rosa la cual no paraba de toser sangre.

- Mitzuki – Fue lo único que dijo para después caer inconsciente en los brazos de la rubia.

**Espero que les haiga gustado.**

**PD: En el próximo Cap. habrá lemon.**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
